


I'll Keep You Safe Tonight

by iamcatastrophicc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatastrophicc/pseuds/iamcatastrophicc
Summary: Frank Iero is thrown onto the streets when he's just a kid. But he's found by a lady who takes him in. She raises him like her own son, which she already has two of. Gerard and Mikey become good friends with Frankie, kind of like the brothers Frank's never had, until Gerard starts to develop feelings for the smaller boy.





	1. Prologue

Donna Way was walking down the street late at night home from work. She would've driven but her car was in the shop after it had broken down. It was late and she was tired, wanting nothing more than to go home, pay the babysitter, kiss her sons goodnight then go to sleep. 

But she stopped when she heard the sound of a child crying quietly. She followed the wails into a dark alleyway. Behind a dumpster, she found a small boy. His dark brown hair was a little grown out and dirty. He was shaking, both from the cold and from how much he was crying. He had on just some dirty, blue jeans and a holey white t-shirt. The small kid was clutching a dirty panda bear stuffed animal to his chest.

“Hello?” Donna asked softly, kneeling in front of him. 

The boy opened his eyes, crying stopping momentarily as he looked at the lady. He had these green eyes that Donna thought were just beautiful, like it made him look even more fragile. 

“What's your name?” She asked. 

“F-Frankie,” the boy whispered. 

“How old are you?” She questioned. 

“I-I'm three,” he said, although it sounded more like ‘free’ from how he pronounced it. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asked. “Where's your mommy or daddy?”

“D-don't have Mama or daddy,” Frank said. 

“How long have you been here?” Donna asked. 

Frank furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think. “S-six years.”

Donna couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

“Sweetheart, you're only three years old,” she said. 

Frank looked confused. The poor boy just couldn't quite wrap his head around how years worked. 

“Do you have a home?” She asked. 

Frank shook his head and she sighed. She was pretty sure the kid was too old to be dropped off at the fire station. 

“Wh-who are you?” Frank asked. 

“I'm Donna,” she said. 

Her next idea was taking him to the police station. But then Frank looked up at her with his big green eyes as he sniffled. 

“Y-you gonna be my Mama?” He squeaked. 

Donna’s heart couldn't help but break at that. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

“I can take you home with me,” she offered. “I'll give you food and a nice, warm bed to sleep in.”

Frank nodded slowly and Donna picked him up. He was really small, she noticed. Thin too, much smaller than her other kids have been. He must not eat much, if at all. 

“Mama,” Frank whispered quietly. 

He liked the kind, warm touch Donna had. It was soft and gentle, unlike any other way people have always treated him. He rested his head on her shoulder as he started to doze off. He was usually too scared to sleep in the streets but he felt so safe in her arms. 

Donna stepped into the warm house when she got home, Frank sleeping quietly in her arms. She handed cash to the babysitter, who was eager to get home after having to take care of two young boys. 

“Mommy!” Small voices cheered. 

There was the little pitter patters of feet as Donna’s children came running in. They stopped short when they saw the boy in their mom’s arms. 

“Hey, Frank,” Donna whispered, shaking the boy lightly. 

He picked his head up and looked around. Donna set him on his feet and he hid behind her leg when he saw the two other boys. 

“Frank, these are my sons, that’s Mikey and Gerard,” she said. “Boys, this is Frank, he's gonna be staying with us.”

Frank peeked out and looked at the other kids. One of them was older and a bit taller than the other but they both looked similar. 

“Hi, Frankie,” Gerard said. 

Frank squeaked in fear, hugging Donna’s leg. Donna picked him up again and Frank held onto her tight. 

“How about let’s get you to bed,” she said. “Mikey, he's gonna sleep in your bed tonight until we can get him his own. You can sleep in Gerard’s bed with him.”

Mikey nodded as they watched him. Mikey was the same age as Frank and Gerard just two years older. They were both confused about why the boy was gonna be staying with them as they watched their mom carry him up the stairs. 

Frank looked around the room at the toys littered around the floor. His eyes couldn't help but widen in excitement. He loved toys but all he's got is his little panda bear stuffie, who he named Turtle. Odd name for a panda but that was one of the only words he could say when he was younger. 

“Good night, sweetheart,” Donna said as she tucked him into his bed. 

She kissed his forehead and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Frank smiled and snuggled up in the warm bed, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up, groaning quietly as I rubbed my eyes. I looked over and saw the person still sleeping in the bed across the room. I got out of bed, grabbing Turtle as I headed downstairs. I smelled food and I smiled, sitting down at the table. 

“Good morning, Frankie,” my mom said. 

“Morning,” I mumbled, still a little sleepy. 

She wasn't my actual mom, but she has raised me. I've been calling her mom for as long as I can remember and that's what suited her most. 

“Can you help me set the table?” She asked. 

I nodded and got up, grabbing the plates and forks and set up four settings nicely. 

“Go wake up your brothers,” she said. 

Again, not my actual brothers. But I've grown up with them for fourteen years and it feels like they're my brothers. 

I hurried up to Mikey’s room but saw he was already awake, sitting on his phone. He glanced over at me and gave me a small wave. 

“Breakfast is ready,” I said. 

I went to mine and Gerard’s room after that. I was originally supposed to share a room with Mikey because we’re the same age, but Gerard’s bedroom is bigger. Mikey and I was supposed to switch rooms with Gerard but he didn't want to give up his room so we just share it instead. 

I don't mind, I like Gerard. He's really nice. He's got black dyed hair and even dyed my hair black for me too because I wanted to be just like him. He's said he's wanted tattoos but he's afraid of needles but I'm not so I got tattoos. Gerard thought they were really cool and I was so happy that he thought that. I wanted him to like me so much, I would do anything for his approval. I wear eyeliner like him and I like to hang around him and his friends. I listened to the same music he did and watched the same tv shows. I even tried smoking like him but I didn't like it. In high school I always seemed to follow him around like a shadow but he didn't mind. But he isn't in school anymore so I'm always excited to see him when I get home, he's my best friend. 

It's always been like that, ever since I was little. Mom liked to call me Mini Gerard. I would dress up in his clothes that were far too big for me, even now I still do that. I tried to talk like him and act like him. He was just such a good person and I wanted to be just like him. Gerard is the coolest person I've ever met. 

I crawled on top of where he was sleeping and shook him lightly. I giggled as he groaned quietly and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“Morning, sleepy head!” I cheered. 

Gerard sighed, pulling the blanket down as he gave me a soft smile. 

“Morning, Button,” he mumbled. 

I giggled, giving him a hug. Gerard always calls me Button because he says I'm as cute as a button. 

“Breakfast is ready,” I said. 

“But it's so nice and comfortable in bed,” Gerard grumbled unhappily. 

I kissed his forehead and he immediately smiled again. 

“Can we go to the mall today?” I asked. “There's some clothes I want.”

“Yeah, Button, we can do that,” he agreed. 

I giggled happily and pulled him up to his feet. I laughed at the sight of his batman boxers. Gerard pulled on a black t-shirt and walked downstairs with me. I hopped onto his back and he groaned at the sudden weight. Gerard carried me downstairs to the kitchen. We all sat down and ate happily as I sat with Turtle in my lap. 

“We're gonna go to the mall today!” I said excitedly. 

My mom smiled at me and I ate my pancakes. We finished up and I went upstairs to my room, hearing Gerard following behind me. I jumped on the bed, giggling happily. Gerard grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder while I shrieked happily. He dropped me on the bed and straddled my hips, tickling me. I laughed, kicking my legs as I squirmed. He stopped and I sighed in relief. 

“Get dressed, Button,” he said. 

I got up and got out of my onesie. I changed into short black shorts. I have some that go just above my knees, cargo shorts, I think they're called. I prefer my shorts that are cute and short and tight. I put on a pastel pink sweater and my white knee high socks with my pink converse. 

“Adorable,” Gerard muttered. 

I smiled and got on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. Gerard went to the mirror and put some eyeliner on, handing me the stick next. I put it on and smiled proudly at him. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some design on it and black jeans with black converse. 

“Come on, let’s go,” he said. 

I held onto his hand, grabbing Turtle and leaving with him. We got into his car and I looked at the orange scented tree hanging from the rearview mirror. Gerard started driving and I turned on the radio, singing along to the music. He smiled at me and I giggled happily, looking out the window. 

“Are we going on a vacation this year?” I asked. 

Sometimes we go on vacations over summer. They aren't usually big trips. Once we drove to cedar point and another time we drove down to Florida. Mostly small trips like that but they were fun. 

“Maybe, ask mom,” Gerard said. 

“Can we go to california?” I asked hopefully. “We can visit grandma and grandpa.”

“You have ask her, Button, I can't make that decision,” he said. 

I sighed and looked out at some kids playing in their front yard. It made me think back to when I first came to live with the Ways. I don't actually remember it or about where I came from. I used to know and I told my mom when I was little but I don't remember anymore because I was only little and it was so long ago. My mom told me I said I lived with my uncle because my parents were in a fire and didn't get out. Apparently my uncle would hit me a lot because he never wanted me but was stuck with me because I was related. And one day he just threw me out with just the clothes on my back and Turtle in my arms. My mom says she doesn't know how long I was on the streets when she found me but she said she thinks it was a while. She said I was sick and scared and she decided to give me a home and a family. I was so glad she did, I don't know what would've happened to me if she didn't. 

“What are you thinking about, Button?” Gerard asked. 

“‘Bout my family,” I said. “I don't know them. I don't know where I'd be without mom.”

Gerard reached over to hold my hand and I smiled. We got to the mall and went inside as I looked around at all the stores. I smiled happily as Gerard lead me to my favorite store. 

“Go pick something out,” he said. 

I giggled, already knowing what I wanted. I've been eyeing this skirt for so long and I finally have enough allowance saved up to buy it. It was baby blue with little white flowers along the bottom and I think it's the prettiest thing ever. 

“Excuse me?” Someone asked. 

I turned around and I looked at the person. He was taller than me, which wasn't a very hard thing to be, I'm rather small. But he was really tall, I had to look up at him because he was almost a foot taller. He had brown hair that was pushed up into a quiff and pretty blue eyes. 

“Hi, I'm Dallon,” he said. 

“I'm Frankie,” I said.

“I just think thought you were really cute and was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?” He asked as he blushed softly. “I mean, you don't have to, but I just think you're adorable.”

“Like, as a boyfriend?” I asked. 

“I mean, we can go on a few dates first if you want but it's completely your decision,” he said. 

“Okay,” I agreed with a smile. 

Dallon sighed in relief, writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to me. It had his phone number scrawled across it and I smiled. 

“Call me,” he said. 

Dallon walked away and I giggled happily, going back to find Gerard. He was near the front of the store waiting for me, leaning against the wall as he sat on his phone. Gerard smiled when he saw me, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“Did you get what you wanted?” He asked and I nodded. “What's that paper you've got there, Button?”

“A phone number,” I said. “Some really pretty boy asked me on a date.”

“A date?” Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow. “No, you're not going.”

I pouted as I crossed my arms. 

“Why not?” I asked. 

“Because you don't even know him,” Gerard stated. 

“Isn't that what dates are for? To get to know each other?” I asked. 

“He could be dangerous,” he pointed out. 

“But he's nice,” I said. 

“You still can't go,” Gerard denied. 

I felt my eyes filling with tears as I looked at him. 

“He's the first boy who doesn't laugh at me,” I said. “Why do you want to push him away from me?”

Gerard sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Fine, whatever, you can go on that dumb date,” he grumbled. 

I went to the counter and paid for the skirt then walked out. Gerard caught up with me and I wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheeks. 

“Button, please, I'm sorry,” Gerard whispered. “I didn't mean to say that. I don't know why I did. I'm just crabby is all and my stomach kinda hurts.”

I sniffled and looked up at him. 

“You were being a meanie-head,” I whimpered. 

“I was,” Gerard agreed. “I know and I'm sorry. I don't know why I reacted like that.”


	3. Chapter 2

“Which dress do you like better, Gee?” I asked. 

“Why's it matter?” Gerard replied. “If this Dallon kid actually likes you then it shouldn't matter what you wear.”

I pouted because Gerard sounded crabby again. 

“ _Gee_ ,” I whined. “Just tell me which dress I look prettier in.”

Gerard sighed quietly and looked at the two options. One was a dark blue dress with white polka dots and a thin brown belt around the waist. The other was light purple and lace. 

“Button, you look beautiful in both of them,” he said. 

“That doesn't help me,” I complained. 

“Frank, it doesn't matter what you wear,” Gerard said. 

I whimpered and looked down at my feet. “Frank? What about Button? You always call me Button. At least use Frankie.”

“Come here, baby,” Gerard said. 

I went over and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“I'm just nervous about you going on this date,” he said. “I don't want him to hurt you. And if he does hurt you then I'll hurt him.”

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into the crook of his neck. 

“Wear the blue dress,” Gerard said after a moment of silence. “It makes your pretty eyes stand out.”

I smiled and got up to change into the dress. I put on a pair of brown flats and made sure my hair looked okay. Gerard was the one who actually did my hair. I was originally gonna grow mine out like his but it was too long and it annoyed me. I said he could cut it however he wanted to. He dyed it black at my request and made it so I had this fringe that swooped across my forehead and down and was a little curly at the end. He then spiked up the back of it and I loved my hair so much. 

“Where are you guys going?” He asked. 

“To the movies,” I said. 

“A lot can happen in the dark,” he mumbled.

I looked over at him with wide eyes. 

“Do you think he’s gonna try and kiss me?” I asked excitedly.

“He better not,” Gerard said. 

I pouted at him and he sighed. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

“Dallon is nice,” I stated. “Maybe once we start going on dates more you can meet him too.”

Gerard just pursed his lips and I went downstairs, hearing him following behind me. 

“Oh, your first date,” my mom cooed. “Have fun, sweetheart.”

I smiled, glad that someone was finally being happy for me. Gerard was just pouting in the corner and Mikey didn't care all that much. 

“Thanks, mom,” I said. 

The doorbell rang and I squeaked in fear. Oh god, what if he doesn't like me. I went over and opened the door, noticing the way my mom and Gerard stood a bit away to watch. 

Dallon stood in front of me and he looked so nice. He had just a black button up shirt with black skinny jeans and black shoes. 

“You look beautiful, Frankie,” he said. 

I giggled and blushed, stepping out with him. We went to his car and I sat nervously, my hands in my lap as I looked out the window. 

“Thanks for agreeing to go on this date with me,” he said. 

“Of course,” I said. 

We got to the theater and we looked at what was playing. 

“Pick a movie,” he said. 

I looked and I really wanted to see the Disney movie that was playing but I didn't think he'd want to. I nervously pointed to the movie and he smiled. 

“Sounds perfect,” he said. 

I sighed in relief, glad he didn't mock me for wanting to see the kids movie. We got our seats in the back of the theater as the trailers played. It was a little awkward between us because neither of us really knew what to say. Eventually, the movie started and the awkwardness faded away. 

Halfway through, I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders. I blushed and leaned into the touch. I was so glad there wasn't an armrest between as he scooted closer, his side pressed against mine. 

The movie unfortunately ended. He held onto my hand as we walked out to his car but he didn't start it. 

“Let's just talk for a bit,” he said. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Um, I'm seventeen,” I said. “I like cats and movies and trains and going to the park.”

Dallon laughed softly. “Well, those are all very good things. I'm curious, your last name is Iero, is that Italian?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don't know my parents, I don't know if I'm Italian. I guess I am.”

“You don't know your parents?” He asked. 

“They died when I was a baby,” I said. “I was living on the streets but my mom took me home to live with her and they became like my family.”

Dallon smiled. “I'm glad you're safe now then.”

We talked for a while, a lot longer than I thought. But it was just so nice but then I was interrupted by a text. 

_Gerard: where are you?_

_I glanced at the time and saw it was nearly midnight._

_“Oh no, it's late,” I pouted._

_Dallon started the car and drove off towards my house. We pulled up outside and he walked me to the front door._

_“Maybe we can do this again?” He asked._

_I smiled and nodded, looking up at him in the glow of the porch lights._

_“Can I kiss you?” He asked._

_I blushed, nodding slowly. Dallon leaned down, giving me a soft kiss. I giggled as he pulled away and I gave him a hug. The door opened and I saw Gerard there, a small frown on his lips._

_“Bye, Dallon,” I said._

_He waved goodbye and got into his car. I walked inside and looked around at the dark house. It seems like everyone else was asleep._

_“Why are you still awake?” I asked._

_“I was waiting for you to get home,” he stated. “Come on, let's go to bed.”_

_We went up to our bedroom and I changed out of my dress and took off my makeup. I put on just a pair of lavender colored panties and one of Gerard’s big t-shirts._

_“The date was so nice,” I said, looking over at Gerard as he stripped down to his boxers. “Dallon was so nice too.”_

_I giggled quietly and blushed, not feeling tired at all._

_“I even had my first kiss,” I said._

_“He took your first kiss?” Gerard asked._

_I looked over and saw him with a frown on his face. It sort of looked like he was hurt or angry._

_“Is your stomach still hurting?” I asked. “Why aren't you happy for me?”_

_Gerard sighed, laying down._

_“Let’s just go to sleep, I'm tired,” he said._

_I got into my own bed and he turned off the lights. I frowned and looked over to where he was sleeping in his own bed with his back to me as he faced the wall. I got up and grabbed Turtle, crawling into his bed with him between him and the wall. Gerard looked at me in the dark._

_“Mr. Turtle doesn't want you upset,” I said softly._

_Gerard kissed my forehead gently and I smiled. I buried my face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me._

_“I'm sorry for being so pissy, Button,” Gerard whispered. “I don't know why I am.”_

_“Tummy ache?” I asked._

_“Yeah,” he said quietly._

_“Can I kiss it better?” I asked._

_I pushed Gerard onto his back gently, moving down his body. I gave gentle kisses to the soft skin on Gerard’s pale tummy. I looked up and saw him blushing._

_“Better?” I asked._

_“Y-yeah, Button,” Gerard said._

_I smiled and laid down on him, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating really fast and I frowned in confusion. I looked up at his blushing cheeks while he stared at the ceiling, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck as he let out a breath._

_“Gee?” I asked._

_“Yeah, Button?” He replied, sounding a little distracted._

_“Do you really not like Dallon?” I asked._

_Gerard didn't say anything and I looked up and saw him just biting his lip. That was enough to give me an answer and I whimpered. I got up to go back to my own bed but Gerard held me tight in his arm._

_“Oh now, little Button can't sleep alone all the way over there,” he said, smiling again for the first time that day._

_I giggled and gave him a hug._

_“You feeling better?” I asked._

_“Yeah, I think I am,” he said. “But if you go over to the other bed then I'll get all sad again.”_

_I smiled and laid down with him again._

_“How about tomorrow we watch movies all day and cuddle up in bed with snacks and cookies and it'll just be you and me all day?” He suggested._

_I gasped and nodded excitedly._

_“And we’ll stay in our jammies too!” I exclaimed. “All day long!”_

_He smiled, rubbing my back softly._

_“Hey Button, I asked mom about going to California,” Gerard told me. “She said if she can get the days off work then we can go take a road trip to visit grandma and grandpa.”_

_I shrieked happily and Gerard covered my mouth._

_“Quiet now, you don't wanna wake everyone else up,” he said with a small chuckle._

_I giggled and gave him a hug._

_“It'll be so fun,” I said. “I've never been to California before.”_

_Gerard smiled, kissing my forehead._

_“Come on, get some rest now,” he said._

_I shook my head._

_“Too excited to sleep now,” I said._

_Gerard wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself calm down slightly as he cuddled me. I smiled, starting to feel the tiredness take over as I fell asleep in his arms._


	4. Chapter 3

I snuggled up against Gerard’s side as we watched his laptop screen. Someone opened the door and I smiled when I saw Dallon standing there. 

It's been a week since our date and we also went out for ice cream the other day. It was so nice. I finally have my first boyfriend. 

“Dallon!” I exclaimed. 

“Hey, baby,” he said. “Your mom let me in. Do you wanna hang out?”

“We’re watching a movie,” Gerard stated with a scowl. 

“Dallon can watch with us,” I said. 

Dallon sat beside me and I smiled, crawling from Gerard’s lap into Dallon’s. I smiled up at Dallon and he leaned down to give me a kiss. Gerard huffed and I frowned as I pulled away. He got up, setting the laptop down. 

“You two can watch, in gonna go smoke,” he grumbled. 

He left the room, shutting the door harshly as I flinched and whimpered. 

“He mad at me?” I asked. 

“No, baby, how can anyone possibly get mad at you?” Dallon asked. 

I smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss. He held me close and I felt so warm and comfortable in his arms. 

“Dallon?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby?” He asked. 

“Do you like Gerard?” I asked. 

“I don't know, baby, I haven't really talked to him,” he said. “But I really like you though.”

I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. “I like you too.”

He smiled, pressing his lips against mine. He ran his hands down to my hips, kissing me deeply. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I whimpered softly. The door opened and Gerard came in. 

“Forgot my lighter,” he grumbled. 

He walked out, slamming the door even harder this time. My eyes filled with tears and Dallon hugged me tight. 

“Don't cry, sweetheart,” he whispered. “It's okay.”

“I don't think Gerard likes me anymore,” I whimpered. 

“Of course he loves you,” Dallon reassured. “Like you said, he's practically your brother.”

I nodded, burying my face into the crook of his neck. 

“Frankie! Dinner’s ready!” Mikey called. 

“I asked you to get him, I could've done that,” mom scolded. 

I sniffled and stood, holding Dallon’s hand. We went downstairs to where my mom was setting the table. 

“Dallon, sweetheart, you can stay for dinner too,” my mom offered. 

She looked up and frowned when she saw me. 

“Frankie? What's wrong?” She asked. 

“G-Gerard doesn't like me anymore,” I whimpered. 

“What?” She asked. “Gerard!”

“What?!” Gerard snapped from the other room. 

He came in, stopping when he saw me crying. He immediately turned and glared at Dallon. 

“What'd you do?” Gerard asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Actually it's you,” my mom said. “Frankie said that you don't like him anymore.”

“What? No, that's not true,” Gerard denied. “Button, I love you.”

I wiped my eyes as he came over and gave me a hug. Gerard rubbed my back gently, kissing the top of my head. I hugged him tight as I cried quietly. 

“Oh, Button, don't cry,” Gerard whispered. “I will always love you. Don't even think for a second that I don't love you.”

“I love you too, Gerard,” I said. 

He pulled away, wiping away my tears. I looked over at Dallon, who was watching a little awkwardly. I held onto his hand and smiled as I looked up at him. 

“Come on, let's eat,” mom said. 

We sat down around the table. Usually Herard sits next to me but today Dallon was and Gerard sat at the head of the table. Gerard didn't seem very happy about that. We ate quietly and I kicked my feet as we talked. 

“So, Dallon, are you in high school?” My mom asked. 

“No, I just graduated last month,” he said. “I'm just going to the community college starting in September.”

“Gerard, why don't you go to college too?” My mom suggested. “You're nineteen.”

“I just don't want to,” Gerard said, giving Dallon a small glare. 

After dinner Dallon had to leave and I frowned. But I walked him out to his car. Dallon smiled, wrapping his arms around me. He pulled me in for a kiss, pressing me against the car gently. I wrapped my arms around him, going up on my tip toes. Dallon pulled away and smiled. 

“Bye, sweetheart,” he said. 

Dallon kissed my forehead and I smiled. He got into his car and I waved as he drove away. I skipped inside and went up to my bedroom. Gerard was up there, sitting at the desk. I gasped and ran up to him. 

“Are you drawing me another comic?” I asked excitedly. 

He smiled and nodded, covering up the page so I couldn't see. Gerard always draws comics for me. I love them so much, I have a stack of them under my bed. They were about superheroes and villains and I love them. 

“How much longer?” I pouted. 

“Tomorrow, Button,” he said. 

I giggled and sat on the bed as I watched him draw. He was so pretty when he draws and concentrates. I smiled, grabbing my paci. It was pastel purple with a plain white button. I changed into some plain white panties and one of Gerard’s shirts again. I also put on some knee high socks, one was pastel pink and the other was yellow with white polka dots. Sometimes my feet get cold so I like to sleep with socks on a lot. 

“What's it about?” I asked, trying to look over his shoulder but he blocked my view. 

“Hush, go to sleep,” he said. 

I pouted and crawled into my bed. Gerard shut off the lights but kept the small desk lamp on, the small glow illuminating his body as his back was faced towards me. I loved watching Gerard draw. I loved the concentration on his face and the way his eyebrows would furrow together. 

“Gerard?” I asked quietly. 

“Yeah, Button?” He asked. 

“Why don't you like Dallon?” I asked. “He's really a nice guy.”

Gerard’s arm stopped moving for a moment and I bit my lip. 

“I just don't,” Gerard stated. 

“I wish you would,” I mumbled. “It makes me sad.”

“Come here,” Gerard said softly. 

I went over and sat in his lap, watching as he covered up the comic. He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back softly. Gerard kissed my forehead and I smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder as he hummed quietly. 

“Sorry for making you sad,” he whispered. “I didn't mean to.”

“I know,” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said. “And you know what, I love you so much I'll even give you a sneak peak to the next comic.”

I gasped, clapping my hands as I sat up straight. He picked up the small booklet, which was made up just from papers stacked and folded in half and stapled at the binding. He held the cover up to me and I gasped when I saw the drawing of my favorite superhero, Ouija Man. He was a superhero Gerard created and he was so cool. He can use a ouija board to talk to dead superheroes and get their powers. 

“Let’s see,” Gerard muttered, deciding what to show me. “How about a preview of the new villain I made?”

I nodded quickly and he smiled. He showed me one page, making sure to keep the other covered. I read it, looking at all the pretty colors and designs. 

“I like it,” I said. “Can I pwetty pwease read more?”

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, jutting out my bottom lip. Gerard bit his lip and I think he was actually considering it. After a minute, Gerard shook his head and I pouted. He gave me my pacifier and I smiled happily. I sucked on it gently closing my eyes as I rested my head on his chest. Gerard kept on drawing but I didn't try to look this time. 

The door opened and I opened my eyes to see my mom standing there. She smiled, leaning against the doorway. 

“I'm going to sleep now, you two can stay up later but just make sure you're not too loud,” she said. 

We nodded and she walked out, shutting the door. 

“Gee?” I asked quietly, taking the paci from my mouth. 

“Yeah, Button?” He asked. 

“Do you think Dallon and I are gonna get married?” I asked. 

I noticed the way his jaw clenched slightly as he frowned. 

“You've been dating for a week,” he stated. 

“I know but he's just so nice and pretty and I like him a lot,” I said. “What if he is?”

Gerard’s jaw was still clenched tight and I noticed the way his grip on his marker tightened. 

“Gee? What's wrong?” I asked worriedly. 

He sighed and looked down at me. 

“It's nothing, Button,” he said. 

“But do you think we’ll get married?” I asked and he didn't say anything. “Why won't you answer?”

“Because I don't want to upset you,” he said quietly. 

“Oh,” I mumbled, looking down at my lap. 

I got up, going to lay down in my bed sadly. 

“Oh nuh uh, you're not gonna be sad on my watch,” Gerard denied. 

He came over and crawled on top of me and I looked up at him. Gerard started tickling me and I shrieked, laughing as I writhed beneath him. His hands went under my shirt to tickle my sides and I laughed. 

“Stop! Stop!” I begged. 

Gerard smirked as I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt. 

“I'm happy!” I exclaimed. “Not sad, happy!”

Gerard stopped and smiled. But that smile faded as he looked at me. His face was inches apart from mine, his hot breath fanning over my skin. He glanced down at my lips then back up into my green eyes. 

“What's wrong?” I asked. 

Gerard blinked a couple times before standing up. 

“I think I'm gonna head to bed now, I'll finish your comic tomorrow,” he said.

“Why are you acting so weird, Gerard?” I asked. “You're being silly.”

I giggled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

“You're the silly billy, Button,” he said, tickling my feet as I laughed. 

I watched him crawl into his own bed, turning his back to me. 

“Night night, Gee,” I said. 

“Goodnight, Button,” he replied. “I love you.”


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up shaking and crying from my nightmare. I looked over at Gerard and saw he was still dead asleep. I got up, hugging Turtle and sucking on my paci. I crawled into his bed, picking up his arm to lay under it so it was wrapped around me. My body snuggled against his for the comfort and I smiled. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again, not after that scary dream, but I still liked his comfort. 

A few hours later and Gerard stirred. He rubbed his eyes, looking down at me in confusion. He mumbled something but it was too sleepy for me to understand. Instead, he just kissed my forehead and buried his face into my neck as he pulled my body closer. I whimpered when I felt the morning wood in his boxers press against my thigh. I looked at Gerard but he was already asleep again. 

“Gee?” I whispered, shaking him lightly. “Gee, wake up.”

Gerard groaned and opened his eyes. 

“Huh?” He mumbled sleepily. 

“I can feel you,” I whispered. 

Gerard looked at me in confusion. He shifted slightly, moaning when his crotch rubbed against my thigh. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled. 

Gerard stood up and walked out of the room. A few moments later, I heard the shower start. I giggled and curled up in his nice warm bed. About half an hour later Gerard came back. He had just a white towel wrapped around his waist and he blushed when he looked at me. 

“Sorry about that,” he said. 

Gerard changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and sat at the desk. 

“So, do you wanna do something today?” He asked. “Wanna go to the movies?”

“I can't, Dallon’s coming over,” I said. 

“Oh,” he mumbled, looking down. 

“Tomorrow?” I asked. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he said. 

I pouted slightly as he seemed upset again. I went over and sat on his lap, giving him a bright smile. 

“Don't be sad!” I exclaimed. “Kissies make things better!”

I kissed his cheek then his nose then his cheek again then his forehead. Gerard laughed and I smiled proudly. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed in content. My phone beeped and I gasped when I saw it was Dallon. 

“He’ll be here in a few hours!” I cheered. “You have to pick out something for me to wear! It has to be cute!”

Gerard looked annoyed again but I was too excited to pay attention. I jumped up and went to the closet, digging through my clothes. 

“Help me!” I exclaimed. 

“Button, you look amazing in everything, any guy would be lucky just to have you at all,” Gerard mumbled. 

“But this is my boyfriend so I have to look extra nice for him,” I said. 

I pulled out a pastel pink dress that had spaghetti straps. I put it on and also put on some white thigh high socks. 

“Do I look good?” I asked, twirling for him. 

“Yes, Button, you look stunning,” Gerard confirmed. 

I giggled happily but then pouted. “Now I have to wait a while.”

“I'll make you some food, how does blueberry pancakes sound?” He asked. 

I gasped and nodded quickly. He started to leave and I pouted. 

“Carry me!” I cheered, making grabby hands. 

Gerard smiled, picking me up. He carried me bridal style downstairs and set me on the seat at the counter in the kitchen. 

“Mom’s at work already,” he said. “And Mikey’s in the other room watching tv.”

I nodded, watching as he started cooking for me. He hummed and I smiled at the sound. Gerard was a really good singer but he doesn't sing a lot because he gets embarrassed. When he was ten and I was eight he was in a play and played Peter Pan but he got bullied a lot because of that. It made me so sad anytime I saw someone call him a mean name I would burst into tears and Gerard would have to calm me down and tell me it's okay. Now he only really sings for me, but still not very often. 

“Sing!” I cheered. 

“Not today,” Gerard said. 

I pouted and he came closer, leaning over the counter in front of me. 

“Some other time, okay?” He asked. 

I nodded and he kissed the tip of my nose. Gerard went back to cooking and I watched in interest. He put it onto plates for us and we ate. He even poured me some apple juice into my purple sippy cup. 

The doorbell rang a few hours later while we were watching tv. I gasped, jumping up and running to get it. I opened and saw Dallon there and I smiled happily. He stepped in and I shut the door, going up on my tip toes. 

“You're gonna have to come down here to kiss me because I can't reach you,” I said. 

Dallon smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss. I held his hand and we went upstairs to my bedroom. 

“This is mine and Gerard’s bedroom,” I said. 

I sat on my bed and smiled. Dallon sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. 

“You look so cute today,” he said. 

I smiled and blushed, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Dallon held my chin and lifted my head up to look at him. He pressed his lips against mine softly. The kiss between us deepened as he pushed me back against the mattress softly. I tangled my hands into his hair as he laid on top of me. 

But then he rolled his hips down gently and I whimpered, feeling the familiar aching start. I've woken up with my fair share of morning woods when going through puberty. It's not like I've never had an orgasm before, I've just never had anyone touch me before. And oh god it was feeling so good right now. 

“D-Dallon, my brothers are downstairs,” I whispered. 

“You're just gonna have to be quiet then, huh?” He asked. 

I nodded slowly and he smirked. Dallon’s hand was on my thigh, going up my dress slowly. The very tips of his fingers brushed against my panties and I quivered. I panted softly, looking up at him with flushed cheeks. He cupped the semi in my panties and I whined, my hips jerking up.

“Good boy,” he muttered. 

Dallon palmed me gently before slowly taking my panties off. His hand wrapped around my erection, thumb rubbing around the tip at the precome. I whined, covering my mouth to keep quiet. His hand stroked me quickly and my hips rutted up into his hand. 

“Ah, oh my god,” I moaned. 

My head fell back as I moaned, feeling his hand moving even faster. I gasped, covering my mouth as I tried not to make any noises. But that seemed near about impossible as the pressure built up and my cheeks flushed. I whimpered and whined as he leaned down and sucked on my neck. All too soon, I felt myself coming undone. I moaned, a hand flying up to cover my mouth. 

Dallon pulled his hand away and kissed my cheek. He tucked me back into my panties and pulled my dress back down. He wiped his hand off on a tissue and tossed it into the trash. Dallon leaned down, giving me a soft kiss. I whimpered, taking a few deep breaths. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered. 

I nodded, looking up into his pretty blue eyes as he smiled. 

“Now, you gonna be good and suck my cock?” He asked. 

I whimpered and nodded. Dallon sat up and I got off the bed, going on my knees between his legs. I looked up at him nervously and he smiled running a hand through my hair. 

“Don't be shy now,” he reassured. 

Dallon unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers. He stroked himself until he was fully hard and put a hand on my cheek to bring me closer. 

“Open your mouth now, sweetheart,” he said softly. 

I looked up at him before looking down again, slowly wrapping my lips around his tip. I took a bit more of him into my mouth and whimpered. 

“Fuck, baby, just like that,” Dallon mumbled. 

His hand tangled into my hair as I sunk my head down further. I bobbed my head, hearing him groan. 

“Relax now, baby,” he whispered, getting a tight grip on my hair. 

I whimpered and relaxed as I looked up at him. His hips jerked up into my mouth and I gagged. Dallon rocked up into my mouth as my eyes watered. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

He kept bucking his hips up as I gagged. I heard the door open before immediately slamming shut again. But Dallon didn't seem to care as he kept going. 

“Shit, baby, I'm gonna come,” he muttered. “God, you're so pretty.”

I whimpered, looking up at him. His hand tugged at my black hair as his hips stopped suddenly. Dallon came in my mouth and I gagged as I pulled off. I swallowed, looking up at him as he smiled. 

“Oh, good boy,” he muttered. 

He caressed my cheek gently and I smiled proudly, leaning into his touch. He tucked himself in and pulled up his pants. Dallon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I smiled, snuggling against his chest. 

“Daddy,” I said quietly. 

Dallon looked down at me and all of the sudden I was worried he might reject me. I didn't think he would, I've been pretty little around him and he doesn't seem to mind. But oh god my fears were answered when he scrunched his nose up in disgust. 

“Daddy?” He asked, a hint of bitterness in his tone. “I'm not your fucking daddy. I'm not into any of that shit.”

“O-oh,” I whimpered, looking down at my lap. “I-I'm sorry.”

He sighed, kissing my forehead. 

“How does some ice cream sound?” He asked. 

I nodded my head and he smiled. 

“I'll be right back,” I said. 

I got up, fixing my dress and going downstairs. Gerard was in the kitchen drinking coffee. He looked slightly grossed out and I whimpered. He must've been the one that walked in on us. He turned around awkwardly as I went to the freezer. I sniffled and Gerard turned around at that. 

“Button? What's wrong?” He asked. “Why are you sad?”

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back and I cried quietly. 

“Button, baby, did he…did he force himself on you?” Gerard asked softly. 

I shook my head. I was just so sad and embarrassed that Dallon had reacted so poorly from me calling him daddy. I really thought he'd be okay with it. 

“What's wrong then, Button?” Gerard asked, kissing the top of my head. 

“Nothing,” I mumbled. 

“You know you can tell me anything,” he said. 

“I know,” I replied. “I just missed your cuddles.”

“Oh, Button,” Gerard said softly. “As soon as Dallon leaves we can have cuddles and watch cartoons and eat ice cream until your tummy hurts.”

I giggled as he tickled my tummy and I squirmed in his arms. 

“Alright now,” he said, “You go back up there with that asshole and you come get me when he leaves.”

I pouted as I looked up at him. Gerard just smirked, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but blush and giggled as I gave him a hug.


	6. Chapter 5

I snuggled against Gerard’s side as we watched the movie. It was a movie about dogs and I loved it so much. But I wasn't really paying much attention to the screen anymore. 

“I think I love him,” I said 

“Love who?” Gerard asked. “Love me?”

I giggled as he kissed my cheek. 

“Yeah, I love you, Gee,” I said. “But I think I love Dallon.”

“No you don't,” Gerard denied. 

“What? Yes I do,” I stated. 

“Button, you've been dating him for two weeks,” he said. 

“ _Three_ weeks,” I corrected. 

“Button, it takes a while longer to love someone,” he said. 

I crossed my arms and pouted. 

“How would you know?” I asked. “Have you ever been in love?”

“I love you, Button,” Gerard stated. 

“But I mean like _real_ love,” I said. “Not just with your brother.”

Gerard but his lip and looked away. 

“You don't like me and Dallon together and that's not a nice thing,” I said. “I-I don't think I can be your friend anymore.”

“Button,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around me. 

“Nuh-uh, i'm not Button anymore, only friends are allowed to call me Button,” I stated. 

I pushed him away and got up, going to my room. I wasn't really sure what to do now. I'm always doing everything with Gerard and now I'm not quite sure what to do. 

I got up, going to Mikey’s room. He was sitting on his bed, watching something on his laptop. I sat beside him and smiled. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“Watching a show,” he said. 

“What’s it about?” I asked. 

“Monsters,” he stated. 

“Oh, I don't like monsters,” I said. “Wanna do something fun? Do you wanna play dolls with me?”

“Why don't you play with Gerard?” He asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. 

“What about Dallon?” He asked. 

I gasped and nodded my head. I hurried back to my room and grabbed my phone, dialing Dallon’s number. 

“Hey, baby, what's up?” He asked. 

“Can you play with me?” I asked. 

“I was just about to go to my friend’s house but you can come too,” he said. “We were just gonna play video games.”

“Okay,” I agreed. 

“Alright, I'll pick you up in ten minutes,” he said. 

I hung up the phone and smiled. I got dressed into a white sweater with a pastel purple sweater. I put on some white thigh high socks and slipped into my gel shoes, putting the strap into place with the velcro. They were pinkish and sparkly and Gerard bought them for me for my birthday last year. 

The doorbell rang I smiled, getting up and hurrying downstairs. I passed by Gerard and scowled at him. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“Out,” I stated. 

“Out where, Button?” He asked. 

“I'm not Button and I'm not your friend anymore,” I said, my eyes filling with tears. 

Gerard took a few steps closer, kissing my cheek. His hand rested on my cheek as he wiped away my tears with his thumb softly. 

“Where are you going, Button?” He whispered. 

“W-with Dallon,” I whimpered. 

“Okay, I just want to make sure you're safe,” he said, kissing my forehead.

I couldn't help but smile as he gave me a hug. I went outside and held onto Dallon’s hand. We got into his car and drove to an unfamiliar house. I held his hand nervously as we walked in and down to the basement. There was already a few people there playing video games on a large tv. 

“Hey guys, this is Frankie,” Dallon said. “Baby, this is Brendon, Pete, and Bob.”

“H-hi,” I said shyly. 

“Well now, I know you said he was cute but I wasn't expecting a pretty little thing like this,” Brendon remarked. 

I blushed and looked down at my feet. I looked at my jelly shoes and thought of Gerard again. He was so nice all the time. Whenever I felt scared around new people he would always rub my back and make me feel okay. 

“Come on,” Dallon said. 

He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I smiled, snuggling against him as he picked up a controller and joined the game. They all played together for a while and I was just content on having Dallon to snuggle with. 

“Hey, Frankie, you want one?” Brendon asked, holding up a beer. 

I looked around and saw everyone was drinking it so I nodded tentatively. He opened it for me and handed me the glass bottle. I've never drank before, I've never really felt the need to. But I wanted to fit in with Dallon’s friends. 

I took a hesitant drink, scrunching my nose up at the bitter taste. They laughed and I ignored it as I just kept drinking. 

“Gee, you're so pretty,” Bob said. “Bet you'd be even prettier with your lips around my cock.”

Sometimes Gerard’s friends would say things like these. Gerard would get really mad and he’d yell and sometimes even hit. Then he’d cuddle me and tell me everything was okay and that he'd keep me safe. I wouldn't ever see Gerard talk to that friend again. 

But I guess none of that matters because I'm not friends with Gerard anymore. 

“N-no,” I whimpered, burying my face into Dallon’s shoulder as my eyes filled with tears. 

“Baby, they're just playing,” Dallon said. 

“Oh, Frankie, you can call me daddy as I fuck your pretty ass,” Pete said. 

I cried and looked at Dallon. 

“Y-you told them I called you that?” I squeaked. 

“Well, it was kinda funny,” Dallon said. 

Eventually they went back to their game and I just kept drinking. It burnt my throat but eventually that went away. And about three bottles later my brain was pretty fuzzy. I didn't plan on drinking so much but when I finished one they just handed me another and I wanted to fit in to make Dallon proud. 

“Alright, time to go,” Dallon said. 

I stood up and stumbled a bit as he chuckled. He helped me out to his car and I noticed it was dark out now. 

“Where'd the sun go?” I slurred. 

“It's nighttime,” Dallon stated. 

“Sun go sleepy,” I muttered. 

He drove me home and walked me to my front door. I stumbled inside, hearing footsteps. 

“Button? Is that you?” Gerard called. 

I scowled as he walked in and his eyes immediately widened. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” He asked. “Fuck, we can't let mom see you like this.”

“Gerard? Was that Frankie?” Mom called from the other room. 

“Yeah! He's tired so I think we’re just gonna go to bed early!” Gerard shouted. 

“Okay, goodnight, boys,” she said. 

“Fuck,” Gerard mumbled. 

He picked me up and I giggled, swinging my arms up. 

“Whee!” I cheered. 

“Shush!” Gerard hissed. 

I pouted and crossed my arms. 

“You're a meanie butt,” I said, poking his cheek. “Big meanie head.”

We got to our room and he shut the door. Gerard set me on the bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“What fucking happened?” He asked. 

“I don't know,” I mumbled. “We were just playing video games.”

I burped and giggled, covering my mouth. 

“Oh Jesus, your breath smells like alcohol,” Gerard mumbled. “Here, chew on this.”

He went to his desk and came back, handing me a piece of mint gum. I chewed on it happily as I watched him. 

He got on his knees in front of me, taking off my socks and shoes. He pulled my sweater off and managed to get my skirt too. I wasn't really helping, I was chewing loudly on my gum and giggling at the sound. He slipped one of his shirts over my head and sighed. 

“Why did you drink?” He asked. 

I shrugged. “Didn't wanna disappoint Dallon.”

“Button, not everything you have to do had to completely be what he wants,” Gerard stated. 

“But that's what I always did for you,” I said. “Well not now, not anymore because we aren't friends anymore.”

He sighed, sitting beside me. 

“Because you were being such a meanie,” I slurred. “And you don't care about how I feel.”

Gerard pulled me into his lap and I blinked a couple times as the room spun. 

“Where’d your gum go?” He asked. 

I frowned in confusion as I ran my tongue over my teeth in search for it. 

“I think I swallowed it,” I giggled. 

He sighed quietly, reaching over and grabbing my paci. I sucked on it happily, feeling my eyes start to get heavy all of the sudden. I looked up at him as he cradled me in his arms. 

His face was kinda roundish but I always thought that he was really pretty. Sometimes he even had a little bit of scruff from when he didn't shave. I didn't shave, I didn't have that problem. Sometimes I think I haven't even gone through puberty yet. I didn't really have much body hair, if any at all. And I was so much smaller than the other boys. I was short and didn't have muscle like they did. I was thin and short and didn't look like a man. Not like Gerard did, he looked like a big, strong man. I still looked like a kid. 

“What are you pouting about now, Button?” He asked. 

“Why’s you big and I small?” I asked. 

“Because you're just little but that's just what makes you perfect,” he said. 

Gerard handed me Turtle and I smiled, clutching him to my chest. 

“I don't want you seeing Dallon anymore, okay?” Gerard whispered. “If you're gonna be coming home drunk and walking downstairs sad then I don't want you near him.”

“You're not my friend anymore, I don't have to listen to you,” I slurred. “You're a big ol’ meanie but I still love you. I love you, Gerard, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I know, I love you too,” Gerard said. “Get some sleep, Button.”

“Gerard is the greatest person ever,” I sang. “I love him so much.”

He sighed laying down and cuddling me in his arms. I pushed him away with a scowl. 

“Cuddles are only for friends,” I said. 

Gerard still wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest, passing out quickly.


	7. Chapter 6

I cried as I woke up, feeling a pounding in my head. 

“Hey, Button,” Gerard said softly. 

He rubbed my back and I buried my face into the pillow as I sobbed. 

“It hurts,” I whimpered. 

“I know, baby, take some medicine,” he said. 

He helped me sit up and he handed me some medicine. I swallowed them with the help of the apple juice in the sippy cup he gave me. My head rested on his shoulder while I moaned in pain. 

“Come on, Button, get some rest,” Gerard whispered. 

“Cuddle me,” I mumbled. 

“I thought only friends cuddled,” he said. 

“But these are not-friend cuddles,” I said. 

I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he smiled. Gerard cuddled me and I buried my face into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in content. 

We stayed like this for a while until my headache finally went away. My stomach growled and I whined quietly. 

“Gerard, my tummy’s hungry,” I said. 

He smiled and got up. I followed him downstairs to the kitchen. He poured two bowls of cereal for us and I smiled. The two of us ate quietly and he cleaned up the dishes. 

“You wanna go watch some cartoons, Button?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded but then scowled again 

“Nuh-uh, I'm not your friend,” I denied. 

Gerard came forward and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. The nice touch made my heart spin but I shook my head. 

“Not my friend,” i denied, crossing my arms. 

I got up and went up to my room, shutting the door. 

“Oh, Turtle, what do we do now?” I asked. 

I picked up the little panda stuffie and sighed as I laid down. 

“Maybe Dallon can play today,” I said. 

I sighed, turning over and curling into a ball. 

“Ooh, or the sandbox!” I cheered. 

I got up and went outside to the backyard. There was an old little wooden playset we got when we were little. There was also a swing set with two swings and a sandbox. I set Turtle on the grass outside of the sandbox. I learned my lesson last time when I put him in the box with me and he got so dirty. 

I played with the toys, building a big sandcastle. But then I was so bored. Usually I play with Gerard and he makes up so many fun games for me. I grabbed Turtle and went over to the window. Inside I saw Gerard sitting on the couch watching tv. His eyes glanced up at me and I ducked down quickly. The window above me opened and I whimpered as I looked up at Gerard. 

“Hey there, Button, wanna watch cartoons?” He asked. 

I nodded slowly and Gerard smiled. I stood up and he held my hand, helping me climb through the window. We sat on opposite ends of the couch as we watched tv. Mom walked in and smiled at us. 

“We are going to one of my charity events today,” my mom said. 

Gerard groaned and I sighed. The charity events were ran by the company she works for. The families and friends of workers were to come too. They weren't forced, but the more the better. It was fancy and boring and there was nothing to do there. 

“What are they sponsoring this time?” Gerard asked. 

“That one private school in the town over for summer school,” she answered. 

“Don't they already have enough money?” Gerard complained and I giggled. 

“The rich only want more,” my mom replied. 

“Can I bring Turtle this time?” I asked, clutching him to my chest. 

Last time they wouldn't let me bring him in for some reason and I was so sad. 

“Yes, sweetheart, Turtle can come too,” she said. 

I smiled happily and kissed the top of Turtle’s head. 

“We leave at five,” she said. 

I frowned, looking at the time as she walked out. It was already a little past noon. 

“Why's it so late?” I asked. 

“Because you weren't feeling well and slept in late,” Gerard said. 

“Oh,” I mumbled. 

I cuddled up with Turtle as we watched the screen. I'm used to cuddling with Gerard and I couldn't help but miss his touch. But then again, I'm not his friend anymore because he's a meanie head. 

After a while, I went upstairs. I took a quick shower, wrapping a towel around myself as I finished. I went to my room and sighed as I looked at my closet. I have my normal casual dresses but I also have fancier dresses for things like this. It's not super duper fancy but you gotta dress nice. 

It was pastel pink and had little ruffled sleeves. There was a black bown around the waist and it looked so pretty. My mom got it for me when I went to one of my school dances. I didn't really know anybody at school so Gerard always took me to the dances even though he said they were stupid but I always really wanted to go. He would dance with me all night long and I loved it so much. 

I changed into the dress and looked at my shoes. I put on black heels and went to the dresser. I did my makeup all pretty and smiled happily. I loved dressing up, it was one of my favorite things to do. 

Gerard came in, taking off his shirt. He changed into a black button up shirt with a black and white striped tie. He put on his black slacks with his big bat belt. The belt always made me giggle, I thought it was silly. 

“You look beautiful, Button,” Gerard said, kissing the top of my head. 

I frowned, crossing my arms and turning my back to him. 

“Are you all ready?” He asked. “We’re leaving in twenty minutes.”

I nodded, still not looking at him. Gerard wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek. 

“I love you, Button,” he whispered. 

I really wanted to tell him I love him back but I'm not his friend. Gerard kissed my cheek again and I whined. 

“You're making it too hard to not be friends with you,” I complained. 

He kissed my cheek again and I whimpered. 

“Stop it,” I pouted. 

Gerard turned me around and showered my face in kisses. I giggled and gave him a hug. 

“Boys!” Mom called from downstairs. “Time to go!”

Gerard and I went downstairs where my mom and Mikey was waiting. The four of us got into the car. I sat in the passenger seat and Mikey and Gerard were in the back. Usually I sit in the back next to Gerard but we aren't friends anymore. We were halfway there when I panicked. 

“Turtle!” I exclaimed. “I forgot Turtle!”

“Button, I grabbed him for you,” Gerard said. 

I whimpered and looked back. He handed me my stuffie and I hugged Turtle tight. We finally got to the place and we went inside. There was all sorts of people there and I whimpered, holding Gerard’s hand, something I always do when I'm scared or nervous. 

“Hello, Mr. Jones,” my mom said to her boss. “These are my sons, Gerard, Mikey, and Frankie.”

He smiled at us, shaking our hands. When he got to me, I whimpered and buried my face into Gerard’s chest. They talked some more before he finally left. 

“Alright, you three can go off on your own now, just don't get into any trouble,” my mom said. 

We nodded and walked off. The three of us walked around for a while, looking for something to do. 

“The smallest one, Frank,” I heard someone say. “He's not related, is he?”

“No, he isn't, he doesn't look like it,” someone else said. 

“Adopted?” The first one asked. 

“No, I don't think so,” the second one said. “Just living with them, I think. So he's not really part of their family.”

I whimpered, holding Gerard’s hand tighter. That's something I've always hated. Sometimes I feel like I just don't fit in. Don't get me wrong, I love my family. But they all just looked different. They were all paler than me and had lighter hair. They were taller and they all seemed to look alike. But I was smaller and I had green eyes and dark hair and tan skin. I was the only one allergic to pineapples and I can't draw as well as them. Sometimes I just feel like I don't belong in this family. I haven't told anyone this but I hate it. 

“Hey, let's go outside,” Mikey suggested. 

We went out where there were people talking too. We sat on a porch swing and sighed. These things were always so boring, there's absolutely nothing to do. 

“Hey Frankie, race you to the tree,” Gerard said, pointing to a big oak tree. 

I giggled, kicking off my shoes as I took off running. 

“Hey! No fair!” Gerard called as he chased after me. “I never said go!”

“Last one there's a rotten egg!” I exclaimed. 

I got to the tree and giggled as Gerard caught up to me. 

“I win!” I cheered. 

He smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Let’s climb the tree,” I said. 

Gerard helped me climb up onto a branch and laughed. 

“Careful, Button, you're gonna flash everyone,” he said. 

He climbed up next to me and we sat on the branch together. I reached over to hold his hand and rest my head on his shoulder. 

“Can we be friends again?” I asked. “I miss you.”

“Of course we’re friends, Button,” Gerard agreed. 

I smiled, sighing in content. 

“Gerard?” Someone asked. 

I looked down and saw Lindsey standing at the bottom of the tree. She and Gerard used to date for a while in high school but decided to break up when she left for college. I hated it when they dated. Gerard spent more time with her than with me. He even went to one of the school dance with her instead of me! Sometimes Gerard would even kick me out of the bedroom and he would lock the door and I don't even wanna know what they did in there. She was nice, don't get me wrong, I just hated them together. 

“Linds!” Gerard exclaimed. 

He jumped down from the tree and I pouted, crossing my arms. He was already leaving me for her. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I'm off on break and decided to visit home for the summer,” Lindsey said. “New York is pretty fucking cool but nothing can beat home.”

“How's school?” Gerard asked. 

“It's fine, boring mostly,” she said. “You should come up and visit sometime. Stay for a weekend maybe.”

I whimpered and shook my head but nobody noticed. 

“That sounds fun,” Gerard agreed. 

I whined and this time they both looked at me. Gerard reached up, holding my hips and helping me down to the ground. 

“You remember my little brother, Frankie,” Gerard said. 

“Of course, hi, Frankie,” she said. 

Lindsey gave me a hug and I whimpered. 

“How are you doing?” She asked. “You just finished your junior year of high school, right? You're gonna be a senior in September?”

I nodded and she smiled. 

“Enjoy it, next you'll be going off to college and paying bills,” she said. 

I hugged Turtle as I looked up at her. She was always so pretty and I couldn't help but hate that. She was tall with black hair and pale skin and perfect red lips. I hated that Gerard dated someone so pretty. 

“Anyways, I've gotta get going,” she said. “Call me, Gerard, let's hang out again sometime.”

“Yeah, definitely,” he agreed. 

She smiled, kissing Gerard’s cheek. Lindsey waved at me before walking away. I scowled and leaned up to kiss Gerard’s cheek. 

“What's that for?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“I love you,” I said. “I will always love you the most.”

Gerard smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“I love you too, Button.”


	8. Chapter 7

Gerard and I walked around the mall as I held his hand. We were looking at clothes in the store when I heard snickers behind us. I turned and saw some people from school. They aren't in my grade, they were in Gerard’s so they already graduated. But they were always so mean to Gerard. 

“Oh look, if it isn't Peter Pan and Peter Trans,” one remarked. 

I hated it when they called us that. They used to call Gerard Peter Pan because he played Peter in a play, but when Gerard came out as pansexual it got a whole new meaning. And then they called me Peter Trans. Peter because I was always like a mini version of Gerard and following him around, and trans because I like to wear skirts and dresses. But I hate it because I'm not transgender. And I hate it because I don't want Gerard getting made fun of just because he loves everyone. 

“C’mon, high school’s over, haven't you three grown up yet?” Gerard asked. 

They rolled their eyes and I whimpered, hugging Gerard’s arm. 

“I see you still have your little pet,” the tall one said. 

“He's not a pet,” Gerard denied bitterly. “He's my brother.”

“Well, doesn't really seem like it,” the person said. “More like a bitch in heat.”

“Hey, leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you,” Gerard said. 

“Wh-what's it mean?” I asked. 

“Nothing,” Gerard said. 

“It means you wanna suck his dick,” the tall one said. 

I whimpered and shook my head. 

“Just leave us alone,” Gerard said. “High school is over, grow up already.”

“Remember in high school when you used to be all fat and stuff?” One of the guys asked. “God, you were so ugly. You still are. Little fat shit.”

I started crying and Gerard rubbed my back. 

“Wh-why would you say such mean things to him?” I cried. 

“Oh, Button, it's okay, don't cry,” Gerard whispered. 

He wrapped an arm around my waist and we left the store. 

“Y-you're not ugly or fat,” I sobbed as we sat at a bench. “You're so pretty.”

Gerard hugged me and I buried my face into his shoulder. 

“I know, baby,” he whispered. “Don't cry, Button, it's okay. What those stupid guys say doesn't matter.”

I sniffled as he kissed the top of my head. 

“There we go, Button, no more tears,” he whispered. 

“I-I don't like it when they b-bully you,” I hiccuped. 

“I know you don't but you've just gotta ignore it, okay?” Gerard asked. “Every word that comes from their mouth is just plain stupidity.”

I sniffled and nodded. 

“There we go,” he whispered. “See? All better now. Now, let's go get you some ice cream, yeah?”

I nodded my head and he smiled. Gerard got up and held my hand as we went down to the ice cream shop. On our way, we happened to run into Dallon and Pete. 

“Dallon!” I exclaimed. 

I ran up and hugged him, giving him a big kiss. 

“Hey there, baby, I missed you,” he said. 

I giggled and blushed as Gerard stepped up and he did not look happy. 

“We were just about to go get ice cream,” he said. “So I guess he’ll see you later.”

“But can't Dallon get ice cream with us?” I asked. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Dallon agreed. 

I giggled as he wrapped an arm around my waist and we went to the ice cream place. Gerard ordered my ice cream for me and I smiled. We got our ice cream and sat on a bench. However, Dallon pulled me into his lap and I smiled. I kissed his cheek and he rubbed my back. 

“Well now, if it isn't the pretty boy again,” Pete said. “Missed you, baby.”

“Don't call him that,” Gerard said. 

I blushed, looking down at my lap as I ate. 

“How's your ice cream, Button?” Gerard asked. 

“It's good,” I replied. “Thank you.”

He smiled at me and I rested my head on Dallon’s shoulder. 

“We were actually gonna go back to my place,” Dallon said. “Wanna join us, baby?”

“No,” Gerard denied. 

“Well, I wasn't inviting you,” Dallon said. 

“Last time he went to your place he came home wasted,” Gerard said. 

“We were just having fun,” Dallon defended. 

“Frankie coming home drunk and crying is not fun,” Gerard stated. 

“Well, he was enjoying himself before you came along then,” Dallon said. 

“Come on, Button, let’s go home,” Gerard said. 

He held my hand and pulled me up to my feet with him. 

“Hey, I think he should choose,” Dallon said, standing up. 

“Button, he's a total dick,” Gerard said. 

I whimpered and looked between the two. Gerard grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. The sudden movement caused my ice cream to fall from my hand and on the ground. I cried and Dallon gave me a hug. 

“See, look at how mean he is,” Dallon said. “C’mon, baby, let's go back to my house.”

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I sniffled. Pete came to my other side and I felt his hand trail along my butt gently. 

“Don't fucking touch him,” Gerard spat, pushing Pete. 

“Leave me alone!” I cried. 

Gerard stared at me as I sniffled and hugged Dallon. I walked off with them but couldn't help looking back at Gerard sadly. I got into Dallon’s car with them, Pete sitting in the backseat. Dallon held onto my hand as he drove and I smiled. 

“Is Gerard gonna be mad at me?” I asked. 

“Who can be mad at a pretty face like yours?” He asked. 

I blushed as we got to Dallon’s house quickly. 

“Brendon and Bob’s meeting us here,” Dallon said as he went inside. 

Pete and I followed behind as he went to the fridge and pulled out a pack of beer, handing a bottle to the two of us. I whimpered as I looked down at it, remembering how it made me feel last time.

“Wh-where’s your parents?” I asked.

“Huh? Oh, they’re always away for work, you don’t have to worry,” Dallon said. 

“We should play seven minutes in heaven when the others get here,” Pete suggested.

“A game? I like games. What’s that?” I asked.

“It’s where I’ll take you into the closet and fuck your pretty little ass,” Pete said.

I whimpered and shook my head, hugging Dallon.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m the only one doing any fucking,” Dallon said.

Somehow, that made me worry even more. I’ve never had sex before, I’ve always been saving my first time for someone special. I thought I loved Dallon but Gerard says I don’t and I trust Gerard more than anyone.

“Relax, baby,” Dallon said softly, opening my beer for me.

I took a nervous sip as we went to the other room. I sat on Dallon’s lap on the couch as the front door opened. The other’s soon came in with us and I rested my head on Dallon’s shoulder. I wasn’t really drinking, I was just holding the beer bottle. Pete mentioned the closet game again and I frowned. I just wanted to drink apple juice and watch cartoons or play dolls with Gerard, I didn’t wanna have sex with someone in a closet.

_Frankie: Can you pick me up?_

_Gerard: Of course_

I sent Gerard the address and made sure no one saw me text him.

“Gerard says he has to pick me up now,” I said.

“You just got here,” Dallon said. “Tell him to go fuck himself.”

“But my mom said I had to be home before ten,” I lied.

I didn’t want Dallon thinking I didn’t wanna be with him, I was just nervous.

“Alright, I’ll see you later, baby,” he said.

Dallon gave me a kiss and I went outside. I waited on the porch for five minutes before Gerard finally arrived. I got in and he grabbed the beer from my hand, which I had forgotten I was even holding. He threw it out the window and it landed in the glass. Thankfully it didn’t break, I’d be sad if a little animal came along and got hurt by the broken glass.

The two of us rode in silence back home. It was dark out and getting late. Gerard and I had already eaten at the mall so we wouldn’t have to worry about dinner. When we got back home, I went upstairs and changed into my onesie with the purple hearts on it. I crawled into my bed as Gerard stripped to his boxers and got into his own bed on the other side of the room.

He turned off the light and I stared at his back facing me. I sucked on my paci, wanting nothing more than to go cuddle with him. What if he’s mad because I chose Dallon over him? In the end, I went over and crawled into his bed, laying between him and the wall. Gerard just stared at me, waiting for me to say something. Instead, I just snuggled up to him, nuzzling my face against his chest.

“‘M sowwy,” I whispered, taking the paci from my mouth.

“It’s okay, Button,” Gerard mumbled.

“I-I didn’t want to yell at you or choose him over you,” I said, my eyes filling with tears. “I know you will always love me but I wanted him to love me too. Please don’t be mad, I love you.”

“Hey,” Gerard said softly, looking down at me. “Don’t worry, baby boy, I can never be mad at you.”

He wiped away my tears and I smiled softly.

“Why do you want him to love you so badly?” Gerard asked.

“Because no boy’s ever loved me before, they all just make fun of me,” I said. “But Dallon likes me and I don’t want him to stop liking me because then no one will ever love me again and I’ll never get another boyfriend.”

“Button, trust me, you’ll have boys falling at your feet with how pretty you are,” Gerard said.

I giggled and looked up at him.

“Really?” I asked.

Gerard nodded, his hazel eyes wide. He was just staring at me, lips parted slightly. It was then that I noticed how close we were. It’s not like we haven’t been this close before but for some reason now it was making my heart race. There was a tension and it was hot and thick and I liked it. Gerard glanced between my lips and eyes, his hot breath fanning over my face.

“Go to sleep, Button,” he finally whispered.

Gerard put my paci in my mouth and I watched him with wide, innocent eyes. He leaned forward, softly kissing the button of the paci that covered my mouth. I smiled, burying my face into the crook of his neck as I couldn't help but wish my paci hadn't been in the way.


	9. Chapter 8

Gerard had invited Lindsey over and I was all alone then, even if Gerard had said I could hang out with them. Since neither Mikey nor my mom was home to play with, I had invited Dallon. Gerard got mad at me for that but I ignored him.

We were currently sitting on the couch and Gerard and Lindsey was on the adjacent couch. She was showing him pictures she had taken in New York. His arm was around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek. I scowled at that, it made me mad. His kissies were for me only.

I leaned up and gave Dallon a big chaste kiss. I turned to glare at Gerard, who just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn’t wanna confuse him, I wanted to make him mad too. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away.

“Do you need a nap, Button?” Gerard asked.

And then all eyes were on me and that made me even more upset. I tried my hardest not to but I could feel my lips quivering as I burst into tears.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Dallon asked.

“Gerard’s being mean!” I cried.

“Wh--I’m not doing anything,” Gerard denied.

“Yeah you are, you’re being a meanie,” I said.

I stood up and wiped away my tears angrily. I held Dallon’s hand and pulled him upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut.

“What’d he do?” Dallon asked.

“He’s paying attention to Lindsey,” I pouted.

“He’s not allowed to pay attention to his girlfriend?” He asked in confusion.

“She’s not his girlfriend!” I shouted, crossing my arms.

Nuh-uh, I don’t ever want her to be his girlfriend.

“Okay, well why isn’t he allowed to pay attention to her?” Dallon asked.

He sat down on my bed and gently pulled me to sit in his lap.

“Because then he’s not paying attention to me,” I stated.

“And you want his attention?” Dallon asked.

I nodded and he chuckled softly.

“Sweetheart, he’s given you all his attention since you were three, I’m sure he can spend a little bit of time with his friend,” Dallon said.

“Nuh-uh, not friends he gives kissies to,” I denied.

Those kissies are supposed to be for me, not her.

“So he’s not allowed to date anyone?” Dallon asked.

I nodded and he smiled.

“Is it just because he’s your big brother?” Dallon asked. “You know, first he starts dating then he moves away then has kids and he doesn’t see you as often?”

I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't really like that, more like I wanted him to give me kissies and not anybody else.

“Baby, everyone’s gonna move on at some point,” Dallon said. “You two won’t be sharing this room when you’re thirty.”

I want us to share a different room in a house that we're gonna buy together and it'll be so much fun. 

But right now it doesn't seem like he wants to do it. He just wants to spend time with Lindsey and not me and that makes me so upset. I wanna upset him too. 

I leaned up, pressing my lips against Dallon’s roughly. He responded quickly, pressing me against the mattress. He held my hips, slowly rocking his down against mine. Suddenly, things were getting a lot more heated than I had expected. 

He pulled my dress up over my head and tossed it aside. Dallon’s shirt followed quickly and I whimpered quietly. And then he reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom. He kissed and sucked on my neck as I whimpered. 

Gerard doesn't think he's really the one and I love and trust Gerard more than anything, I don't wanna give my first time up to Dallon. 

“C-can we go watch cartoons?” I asked. 

Dallon didn't say anything as he just rolled his hips down against mine. His fingers tucked into the elastic of my panties, trying to pulled them off as I shook my head. I grabbed them to keep them in place and he groaned in annoyance. 

“S-stop,” I whined. “I-I don't wanna, Dallon, stop.”

He pulled my panties down around my knees and I cried. Dallon was suddenly pulled off of me. Gerard threw him on the ground, giving him a harsh kick to the side. 

“Don't you ever lay a fucking finger on him again!” Gerard yelled. “Get out!”

Dallon grabbed his shirt, huffing as he stormed out. Gerard came over and helped me get my panties back into place. He cradled me in his arms as I cried. 

“Don't worry, Button, I've got you,” he whispered. 

I sniffled, wrapping my arms around him. 

“I-I was just trying to make you mad but I just wanted to kiss I didn't wanna have sex,” I muttered. 

“Why would you wanna make me mad?” He asked. 

“Because you were paying attention and giving kissies to Lindsey but not me!” I exclaimed. 

“Button, were you jealous?” Gerard asked. 

“No,” I denied. 

The door open and lindsey stood there and I immediately glared. 

“You okay, Frankie? What happened?” She asked sympathetically. 

She came over and rubbed my back softly as I buried my face into Gerard’s chest. 

“Hey, Linds, I’ll call you later, okay?” Gerard asked. 

“Yeah, sure,” Lindsey agreed. 

She walked out and I sniffled. 

“How about we get you dressed into some pjs and we eat ice cream and watch cartoons?” He suggested. 

“Can we cuddle too?” I asked. 

“Of course we can, Button,” he said. 

“And we can make a blanket fort too?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Gerard said. 

“And eat candy?” I asked. 

“Baby boy, we can do whatever you want,” he stated. 

I sniffled as he set me down and stood up. 

“What do you wanna wear?” He asked. 

“Onesie,” I said. 

I loved my onesies, they're so warm and comfortable. 

“Which one?” He asked. 

I pointed to the blue one with the dinosaurs on it. Gerard smiled, helping me into it. He zipped it up and kissed my cheek. 

“Come on, Button, let's go,” he said. 

I whined, making grabby hands. Gerard smiled, picking me up, making sure to grab Turtle and my paci. He carried me downstairs and set me on the couch. I set up the tv playing cartoons while he went to get ice cream. He came back and cuddled up with me under a blanket. I smiled, eating the ice cream as I quickly started forgetting about Dallon. 

“Cuddles,” I said, scootching closer to him. 

Gerard smiled as I crawled into his lap. We watched the screen until we both finished our ice cream. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled, straddling his hips. I kissed the tip of his nose and giggled. 

“I love you, Gerard,” I said. 

“I love you too, Button,” he said. “You okay?”

I smiled softly and nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“Gerard?” I asked quietly and he hummed as he rubbed my back softly. “What do you think my family is like?”

It's something I've always wondered. I don't know my parents or what they look like or any of my family. Maybe I have other siblings. Maybe my parents were super smart or maybe they were famous or rich or poor. 

“I think, compared to what you look like, they are absolutely beautiful,” Gerard said and I giggled. “And they must be super smart and nice and funny.”

He kissed the top of my head and I wrapped my arms around him. 

“Do you think they looked like me?” I asked. “What if they're vegetarian like me too?”

“I'm sure whoever they were they're great,” Gerard said. 

“I think so too,” I agreed. 

Gerard’s arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I sighed in content, smelling the slightly scent of cigarettes on his shirt. I pulled my head up, looking at him as I bit my lip. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek softly, my lips lingering against his skin, which was dangerously close to his lips. Gerard’s breath hitched as he pulled away. I buried my face into the crook of his neck again. 

“Button?” Gerard asked softly. 

I picked my head up and saw him blushing. 

“C-can you break up with Dallon?” He asked. 

I shook my head and he sighed. He looked hurt, almost. I kissed his forehead and Gerard just looked away. 

“I'm gonna go out and smoke,” he said. 

He set me down on the couch and I pouted as he went out the backdoor. I followed him a moment later, bringing Turtle with me. I found him leaning against the porch railing, watching me as he smoked. I went and sat down on the railing beside him. 

“Mr. Turtle thinks your upset again,” I said quietly. “He doesn't like you upset. I don't either, it makes me sad.”

Gerard stood in between my legs and gave me a soft smile. Smoke blew into my face and I scrunched my nose up. Gerard smiled, kissing my cheek and putting his hands on my hips. He stepped closer his body pressing lightly against mine. 

“Turtle get kissies too?” I asked, holding up my panda stuffie. 

Gerard kissed the top of his head and I giggled. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Mom used to always get so annoyed when he did that, she said it made the porch dirty.

Gerard held my hips again, standing between my legs. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek softly. I giggled, blushing as I held onto Turtle. 

“I love you so much, Button,” Gerard said. 

“I love you too, Gerard,” I said. 

He leaned closer and my breath stopped when his lips moved closer to mine but I didn't try to move away. But before our lips connected, he stopped, seeming to think about his actions. Gerard kissed my cheek quickly and took a few steps back. 

He cursed under his breath, shaking his head. Gerard walked inside and left me sitting on the porch railing, my heart racing in my chest.


	10. Chapter 9

I laid on my stomach on my bed, coloring in my coloring book and my legs up behind me and swinging. My phone rang and I smiled when I saw it was Dallon.

“Hi, Dallon!” I chirped. 

“Hey, baby,” he said. “Wanna come over? No one’s home.”

“Yeah!” I agreed excitedly. 

“Alright, I'll see you soon,” he said then hung up. 

I got up and giggled, making sure my outfit was nice. I went downstairs and grabbed the car keys. Mikey was up in his room with a friend and my mom was at work, Gerard was watching tv. At least, I thought he was until I heard footsteps behind me and jumped in fright. 

“You scared me!” I exclaimed. 

“Where are you going?” Gerard asked. 

“Dallon’s house,” I said. “No one’s home so he invited me over.”

“You know what that means, right?” Gerard asked and I looked at him in confusion. “It means he wants sex.”

“Not necessarily, maybe he just wants to watch cartoons,” I said. 

“No, Frank, he doesn't,” Gerard denied. 

I whimpered and looked down from his harsh tone. 

“B-but--”

“No,” Gerard denied, snatching the keys from my eyes. 

I felt my lip quivering but I didn't want to be sad, I wanted to be mad. Gerard was mad and I wanted to be mad too. 

“Why do you care?” I asked, crossing my arms. 

“Because he's a fucking asshole who almost fucking raped you last week!” Gerard shouted. 

“But he just loves me!” I yelled. 

“No he doesn’t!” He yelled. “He doesn't fucking love you and you don't love him!”

“Yes I do, you stupid head!” I shouted. 

“You're not seeing him ever again,” Gerard denied. 

I grabbed for the keys but he held them above my head. My lip quivered as I shoved him. Gerard raised his eyebrows, dropping the keys and pushing me against the wall. His lips collided with mine in a hot, rough, messy kiss that I gladly accepted. It felt like sparks shooting all through my body.

I gasped, tangling my hands in his hair as his body pressed against mine. It's like I've been craving his kiss and I just couldn't get enough. 

Gerard picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me upstairs to the bedroom and set me on his bed. Our lips barely disconnected in the process, still making out heavily as he laid on top of me. 

But then all of a sudden he pulled away and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I could hear him in the hallway pacing and cursing. I whimpered, pulling the blanket over my head as I curled into a ball. 

My lips felt a little swollen and my hair was messed up from his hands. But I could still feel my heart beating fast and what almost was like electricity within me, something I never felt with Dallon and I wanted more. But I don't Gerard did, I don't think he liked it. 

The door opened and I felt Gerard sit beside me. He pulled the blanket from me and laid down. His arms wrapped around me and I buried my face into the crook of his neck as I sniffled. 

“Don't cry, Little Button,” Gerard whispered. 

I hugged him tight and he rubbed my back. 

“D-did you not like it?” I asked. 

“Of course I did, baby boy, I've been wanting to kiss you for so long,” Gerard said. “It's just…I don't know.”

“Y-you like me?” I asked. 

“Button, I'm so in love with you I don't even know how to breathe,” he said. 

“Since when?” I asked. 

“Two years,” Gerard mumbled. “Well, I've felt this way for two years but I didn't realize I was in love with you until a few months ago.”

I sniffled and looked down.

“Why didn't you tell me?” I asked. 

“Because you're like my brother and I didn't want you to hate me,” Gerard said. 

“I'd never hate you,” I said quietly. “Never ever, I love you.”

“That's the problem,” Gerard sighed. “You don't love me like I love you.”

“M-maybe I do,” I said. “I know my love for you is different than how I love mom and Mikey. It's just… _more_.”

Gerard didn't say anything, just laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling as I rested my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and I smiled. 

“Button, what do you want?” Gerard asked. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“What do you want to happen now?” He asked. 

I looked down as I furrowed my eyebrows. “I don't know.”

Gerard didn't say anything but I glanced up at the small frown that was on his lips. 

“Okay, I guess I'll just pretend this kiss never happened then,” Gerard said. 

He got up and I whimpered at the loss of his warm touch. He left the room as I curled into a ball. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to decide because he didn't want to pressure me. But I couldn't decide. I didn't know whether to date him or not. 

Dallon called me eventually, probably to ask where I was but I sent his call straight to voicemail. All I knew was that Gerard’s kissed made me feel something I've never felt before and I wanted more. 

“Turtle?” I asked, looking over to where he was sitting on my bed. “What should I do?”

I buried my face into the pillow, noticing how it smelled kind of like Gerard. I grabbed Turtle and went downstairs, standing in the doorway of the kitchen to see Gerard making coffee. 

“Hey, Button, you want some apple juice?” He asked. 

He started pouring some into my sippy cup anyways. I took it from him gently as he grabbed his coffee and sat on the couch, turning on the tv. I stayed in the doorway and he chuckled. 

“Well, you don't need to stand all the way over there,” he said. 

I took small steps forward, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch as I watched him. And it was like that all day. I followed him around like a lost little puppy all day long.

When he went to the bathroom, I sat outside the door. When he went to draw, I sat on the bed and watched. When he went to the kitchen to grab food or coffee I stood in the doorway. When he went out to smoke I sat on the porch swing and watched. I never said anything, just followed him around quietly like a little shadow. 

It reminded me of when we were little. When I first moved here, I would always do that. I was so fascinated by him. I would wear his t-shirts that used to be dresses on me because I was so small when I was three. I just clutched Turtle to my chest and followed him wherever he went. 

His first day of kindergarten was basically hell for both me and my mom. When I found out I couldn't go with him I near about screamed my head off. He would leave for hours at a time and it made me so sad. I would curl up in his bed and scream and cry until he would come home and give me hugs and run his small fingers through my hair and give me kissies to calm me down. 

“Dinner’s ready!” My mom called.

She had gotten home from work about two hours ago. She didn't even seem to notice how I was just lurking behind Gerard, it was normal for her. 

We sat down and I didn't say anything as we ate, just kept glancing over at Gerard every now and then as I blushed. 

“I think report cards come out soon,” my mom said. 

Mikey groaned and looked down at his plate. I looked at Gerard again, watching him eating quietly. 

“And as for that trip to California,” she said, “I got the days off of work.”

I looked and Gerard as he smiled. 

“Frankie, I thought you'd be more excited about that,” she said. 

“I-I am,” I said, still completely distracted by Gerard. 

“Anyways, we can go in three weeks,” she said. “And I've got two weeks off.”

“So we’ll be able to spend a good week there,” Gerard said. “I can't even remember the last time we went, i was so young.”

“Why do we have to drive?” Mikey complained. 

“Because you know Gerard doesn't like flying,” mom said. 

“Can we take the van then?” He asked. “It's bigger than the other car.”

“Yeah, I was planning on that,” my mom said. 

We finished up eating and I quietly followed Gerard upstairs to our bedroom. He stripped down to just his boxers while I put on one of his big shirts and a pair of pink panties. We both got into our own beds and he turned off the light. 

“Goodnight, Button,” he said. 

I watched Gerard turn his back to me. I went over and crawled into his bed behind him. I pressed close against him, sighing happily at the comfort. Gerard turned to face me and I whimpered as I looked up at him. 

“I don't like making big boy decisions,” I whispered. 

He reached down to hold my hand and smiled. 

“I know you don't, Button,” he said quietly, “But sometimes you just have to. Whatever you choose I don't care as long as you're happy.”

I looked up into his pretty hazel eyes. I slowly leaned in, pressing my lips against his softly. Gerard wrapped his arms around me and smiled. His lips were so nice and soft as we made out slowly. 

I liked it better than kissed with Dallon. Dallon always seemed like he wanted more. But Gerard just seemed so happy to be with me at all, like he could do this for hours. 

And it felt like hours before Gerard pulled away slowly. He smiled happily, kissing my cheek and I giggled happily. My heart was racing so fast, I felt so happy. 

“I love you, Button,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Gerard,” I said. 

Gerard smiled, leaning down to give me another soft kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

Gerard and I were cuddled up on the couch watching cartoons and kissing occasionally. There was a knock on the door and I looked up. Gerard got up to answer it and I followed close behind. 

“Hey,” Dallon said. “I haven't heard from you in a while, Frankie, I was worried.”

“He won't be seeing you anymore,” Gerard stated, standing in front of me. 

“And why not?” Dallon asked, crossing his arms. 

“Because you're a fucking dick,” he stated. “Get lost and don't bother him again.”

“C’mon, baby?” Dallon asked. 

I peeked around Gerard and Dallon looked sad. I couldn't help it as I ran forward and gave him a hug. When I glanced up, I saw him smirking at Gerard as he wrapped his arms around me. But I stepped away and he frowned. 

“I don't think I can see you anymore but I don't wanna see you sad,” I said quietly. 

“Why the fuck not?” He asked. “I love you, Frankie.”

My eyes widened as I whimpered. 

“Y-you do?” I asked. “Oh, Dallon.”

I hugged him tight and he held my hand. 

“C’mon, baby, let's go,” he said. 

We walked to his car and I heard Gerard slam the door shut angrily. I winced, sitting in the car. Dallon drove off quickly and I whimpered. He drove somewhere I didn't recognize and we pulled up to a spot in some field secluded by woods that overlooked a pretty pond. 

“It's so pretty,” I mumbled. 

I was still so sad and I kept thinking about Gerard. But Gerard is my best friend, what if I ruin us? If I choose Gerard over Dallon then Dallon will hate me and then Gerard won't be my best friend anymore and then no one will love me. 

“Come here, baby,” Dallon said. 

I moved over the console awkwardly to straddle his hips. He smirked up at me and pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was heated and rough as he pulled my body closer to his. I could feel the semi in his jeans pressing against me as I whimpered. 

His hips rocked up to grind against mine. Dallon kissed my neck, sucking roughly on the skin as I whined. His hands kneaded my ass as we ground together. He unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. 

“D-do you really love me?” I asked. 

“Would I lie to you?” He asked. 

I shook my head and he smirked.

If he really loves me then I guess I can give my virginity to him. 

Dallon spat on his hand and rubbed it over his erection. He pushed my panties aside and I whimpered as I positioned myself over him. I sank down slowly and cried out from the pain of the stretch. 

My hands held onto his shoulders as I stopped. Dallon grabbed my hips and pulled me down all the way. I screamed softly from the pain, tears running down my face. Dallon rocked up into me as I moaned and I cried. 

I thought sex was supposed to feel better than this. Dallon moaned, holding my hips as he rocked up into me. I gasped, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I moved up and down on him as the pain started to subside. 

But it still didn't really feel that good as the car shook lightly. It did feel kinda good but not like what I was expecting. Oh god but then Dallon hit this spot inside me that made me cry out in pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned. 

I felt him come inside me and I whimpered. Just when it was starting to get good, he pulled out. Dallon fixed my panties back into place and I wiped away my tears. I furrowed my eyebrows as he helped me get back into my own seat. 

“So, do you wanna go back to my place?” He asked. 

I sniffed quietly and nodded. I thought it was gonna be more special than that. I just lost my virginity, after all. But it wasn't special and all my life I thought it was gonna be magical and now I'm so disappointed. 

Dallon drove us back to his house. We went inside and sat on the couch as he grabbed some beer. He pulled me into his lap and I whimpered as he gave me soft kisses on my neck. 

“A-actually, my tummy’s not feeling well,” I lied. “Can I go home instead?”

He nodded and got up. It didn't take long for him to drive me home. Dallon kissed my cheek and smiled as I got out of the car. My butt still hurt a lot as I went inside quickly. I went up to my room and saw Gerard sitting at the desk as he drew. He glanced up before immediately looking down again. 

“I-I'm sorry,” I whimpered. 

He just ignored me and I laid on the bed. I buried my face into the pillow and cried as I heard him get up and leave the room. Now I really did mess things up with Gerard. But he's my best friend, that can't happen. 

I sucked on my paci, clutching Turtle to my chest. The door opened and I heard footsteps hurry over as someone sat beside me.

“Frankie, what’s wrong?” my mom asked worriedly. 

She pulled me up onto her lap and ran her fingers through my hair as I cried into her shoulder.

“What happened, sweetheart?” She asked.

My mom rocked me back and forth soothingly until my sobs were just quiet whimpers.

“Mama,” I whimpered.

“Tell me what’s wrong, sweetie,” She whispered reassuringly.

“G-Gerard doesn’t like me,” I cried.

She sighed quietly, kissing the top of my head.

“He loves you, Frankie, you’re his little button,” she said.

“Not anymore,” I denied. “I’m not Button anymore. I’m just Frank now.”

“Of course you’re not,” She stated. “You’ll always be his Button and you know it.”

I shook my head and started crying again.

“He just left to go to a friend’s house,” she said, “But as soon as he gets home he’s gonna get an earful I tell you.”

“B-but it’s not his fault,” I stated. “It’s mine. All my fault.”

I cried harder and she rubbed my back.

“Why would it be your fault?” She asked.

“Because I’m dating Dallon,” I said.

“Dallon?” She asked. “But he’s such a sweetheart, why would Gerard not like you anymore because you’re dating Dallon.”

“He doesn’t like him,” I said.

My mom sighed quietly, kissing the top of my head.

“You know what, why don’t you get some rest?” She suggested. “We can talk about this when Gerard gets home.”

I nodded and she got up, leaving the room. I changed into one of Gerard’s misfits shirts with some pastel pink panties. I put on knee high socks too, one was green and had little pugs on them with santa hats and the other was just plain blue.

I crawled into Gerard’s bed, cuddling up under his blanket. I sucked on my paci, staring at the door in the dark for hours. It finally opened and Gerard walked in. He put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was about to get into his bed when he saw me and went and laid in my bed instead. I whined, going over and crawling into the bed with him.

“Go away,” he grumbled.

“My bed,” I said quietly around my paci.

“Fine,” he sighed.

Gerard got up and went back to his own bed. I watched him in the dark as he turned his back to me. I got up, going to curl into a ball at the foot of his bed. I used Turtle as a pillow as Gerard ignored me.

“I sowwy,” I whispered, taking my paci from my mouth.

“You still went back to him,” Gerard said and he sounded so hurt. “How could you do that?”

“He loves me,” I said softly.

“No he fucking doesn’t!” Gerard shouted, sitting up. “He just wants in your pants!”

I looked down in shame.

“Wait, you didn’t actually let him fuck you, did you?” He asked.

I didn’t say anything and he scoffed.

“He said he loved me!” I cried.

“Well he doesn’t,” Gerard stated. “So I guess he got what he wanted.”

“I didn’t wanna ruin us,” I sobbed. “You’re my best friend.”

“You didn’t ruin us,” Gerard whispered. “I’m pretty fucking pissed right now but it hasn’t ruined anything. I still love you, that’s unconditional.”

“I love you too, Gerard,” I said.

He lifted the blanket up for me and I quickly crawled under it with him. I sniffled as I looked up at him. He didn’t look as kind as he always does, he looked angry and sad.

“Can I still be your Button?” I asked nervously.

“Baby boy, you’ll always be my little Button,” Gerard whispered.

I hugged him tight, nuzzling my face into his chest. I breathed in the soft scent of his cologne mixed with some cigarettes. It was so comforting.

“It hurt,” I whimpered.

“What hurt, Button?” He asked, rubbing my back softly.

“The sex,” I said and he stiffened. “It hurt so much, it didn’t even feel good at all.”

“I can make you feel good,” Gerard said softly.

“Please?” I whimpered.

“Not now,” Gerard denied. “Right now you just need some rest.”

I nodded, resting my head on his chest as he laid on his back, one arm still wrapped securely around me.

“But just promise me something,” Gerard said. “Don’t see Dallon again. Ever.”

I nodded softly as I bit my lip.

“And tomorrow you are going to break up with him,” he stated.

“I-I can’t, I don’t wanna hurt his feelings,” I said..

“He hurt your ass,” Gerard countered. “Just do it over the phone, it’ll be easy.”

“B-but what if us together does ruin everything?” I asked.

“It won’t,” Gerard promised. “I love you with all my heart and that’s the only thing that matters.”

“I love you too,” I said. “I’m sorry.”

Gerard leaned down, kissing me softly.


	12. Chapter 11

I whimpered as Gerard handed me the phone. 

“B-but I don't wanna hurt his feelings,” I whimpered. 

He raised his eyebrows and I dialed the number sadly and put it on speaker. 

“Hey, baby, what's up?” Dallon asked. 

I whimpered at looked at Gerard, who wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. 

“I-I don't think we can see each other anymore,” I whispered. 

“Is this because of your asshole of a brother?” He asked. 

“You're the fucking asshole,” Gerard spat. “You treat Frankie like absolute shit. I bet you took his virginity in some fucking alley next to a dumpster.”

“Um, fuck you, it was in the front seat of my car,” Dallon said and Gerard scoffed. “Is that what's wrong, Frankie? Do you want rose petals and candles? Because I can do that if you fucking want to.”

I sniffled, burying my face into Gerard’s shoulder. 

“He's not gonna be seeing you again,” Gerard stated. 

“Fine, whatever,” he said. 

The line went dead and I cried as he rubbed my back. 

“Hey, Button, it's okay, don't cry,” Gerard whispered. 

“He didn't love me,” I cried. “B-but I had my first time with him, it was supposed to be special with someone I love.”

“Baby boy, it's okay,” he muttered. “Because you know what, he's gone now and you won't have to put up with him or his friends ever again. You'll be safe in my arms where I will love you and protect you.”

His arms wrapped around me and he showered my face in kisses. Gerard wiped away my tears and smiled, kissing my forehead and I gave him a weak smile. 

“There we go,” he mumbled. “My precious little Button.”

I blushed and Gerard kept rubbing my back gently. If it were Dallon, his hand would've been far lower by now. 

“Now, we've gotta go to another one of those shitty charity events again tonight,” Gerard said. “Do you think you're up to it? I can tell mom that you're not feeling well so she’ll probably let us stay home so you can get better before our trip and I can take care of you.”

“No, it's okay,” I said quietly. 

I sniffled and he kissed my forehead. 

“You're better off without him,” Gerard said. “You have me now.”

“Yeah,” I mumbled.

I was glad to have Gerard now but I didn't wanna hurt Dallon’s feelings. I hate being mean, after watching Gerard get bullied a lot in high school I don't like making anyone sad like how sad they made Gerard. 

“Alright, Button, now do you wanna cuddle up and watch cartoons until we have to get ready to leave?” He suggested. 

I nodded and Gerard carried me to the couch. I curled up in his lap and I smiled. Gerard turned on some cartoons and I smiled happily. We watched for a while and Gerard got me snacks until we eventually had to get ready. I put on a pretty pink dress and Gerard just wore black jeans and a black button up. 

We got into the car and drove somewhere. It was in a different building this time and I gasped when I looked out the window and saw pens full of puppies all of the grass. I shrieked happily and my mom laughed. 

“Yes, Frankie, this charity is for dogs,” she said. 

As soon as we were parked, I ran out to the puppies and Gerard chased after me. 

“Hi, there!” I cheered. “Look it, Gerard! Pretty puppies!”

He smiled as I kneeled down and pet them. I looked at a nearby table and walked over. There was a big, clear box with a little slot at the top and it was halfway filled with money. There was a sign that said ‘donate to save the puppies!’ on the front. 

“Gerard!” I exclaimed, tugging on his arm. “We gotta save the puppies!”

He smiled, putting five dollars into the box. 

“We’re from the animal shelter a few towns over,” the girl at the desk said. 

She looked to be about my age, maybe a year younger. She had dark brown hair and pretty green eyes. She was a little bit short than me too, which I was glad for, I'm not usually taller than people. Her red and white name tag said ‘Hi! My name is Clarissa!”’.

“All these dogs are up for adoption,” Clarissa said. 

My eyes widened as I looked up at Gerard pleadingly. 

“It's not my decision, it’s mom’s,” he said. 

“Mama!” I called, seeing her standing nearby with Mikey and Mikey’s friend, Ray. 

She walked over and I gave her a hug. 

“Mommy, can we pwetty pwease get a puppy?” I begged. 

“Sweetheart, we're going on vacation in less than a week, we can't get a puppy right now,” she said. “Maybe after.”

“But Bela’s already gonna be adopted by the time we get back!” I exclaimed. 

“Who’s Bela?” My mom asked. 

I pointed to the little golden retriever that I had been petting. 

“You already have a name for her?” Gerard asked. 

I nodded and he laughed. 

“Donna!” Someone called. 

My mom walked off and my eyes filled with tears. I kneeled beside Bela and she licked my face happily. 

“You know,” Clarissa started, “We can do this thing where, in a way, it’s kinda like putting a dog on hold. We can write your name down and the puppy won't be adopted and when you come back from your trip you can choose whether or not you wanna adopt her then.”

I gasped and stood up. She smiled, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. 

“What's your phone number?” She asked. 

Gerard recited our home phone number and she copied it down. 

“And your name?” She asked. 

“Frank Iero,” I stated. 

Clarissa’s head snapped up as she looked at me with wide eyes. 

“Y-you're name is Frank Iero?” She stuttered. 

I nodded, feeling a bit worried that she reacted that way. Gerard wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and I could tell that he felt just as nervous too. 

“O-okay,” she mumbled. “Um, take this business card.”

She handed us a business card but she just kept staring at me. I whimpered quietly and walked away with Gerard. 

“She scared me,” I said quietly. 

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed. 

“Why'd she care so much that my name was Frank Iero?” I asked. “It's just my name.”

“I don't know,” Gerard said. “Here, let’s go get some food.”

This event was almost entirely outside. People were talking and laughing and looking at the little puppies. I pouted when I saw some little girl looking at Bela. I saw Clarissa talking on the phone and she kept looking at me every now and then. 

I pulled Gerard around the side of the building where no one was. I didn't want her to keep looking at me, it scared me. 

“Why are we back here, Button?” Gerard asked. 

“Want kissies,” I pouted. 

Gerard smiled putting his hands on my hips. He backed me up against the wall gently and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. He kissed me softly and I loved how sweet he always was with me. 

I expected to be more sad about Dallon, he was my first boyfriend, after all. But I'm not really that sad and I don't know why. Maybe because Dallon was a nice a lot but he could also be a meanie-head sometimes. I was mostly just sad about hurting his feelings. 

“I love you, Button,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Gerard,” I said. 

He smiled, resting his forehead against mine. 

“You're so beautiful,” he said. 

I giggled and blushed, kissing the tip of his nose. He kissed my cheek and I smiled happily. 

“Do you think mom will let me get Bela?” I asked. 

“I think so,” he said. “We were actually gonna get a dog when we were younger but you came along and mom was worried that a dog might scare you so we didn't get one. She does like dogs so I don't think she'd have a problem with it at all.”

“And then Bela can sleep at the end of our bed and we can get her a pretty pink leash,” I said. “And she’ll be the best dog in the entire world.”

Gerard laughed. “You're the cutest little boy in the world.”

I giggled happily and he held my hand. 

“Come on, you want some food now?” He asked. 

“Ice cream?” I asked hopefully. 

That was the good thing about these charity events, they almost always had ice cream. Plus, all the money used to purchase food goes to the charity which is good because then that means us buying ice cream helps the puppies and nothing is better than helping puppies. 

“Yeah, baby boy, let’s go,” Gerard said. 

He held my hand and we went around the building to where the ice cream stand was. I smiled happily, ordering chocolate ice cream. Gerard got his own ice cream and we sat on a bench together. I ate happily, smiling as I watched everyone. 

Some people looked like business men that probably worked with my mom. There were kids who were running around playing and petting all the dogs. I liked events like this that weren't so serious. They were fun and actually slightly enjoyable. 

“What are we gonna do when we get to California?” I asked. 

“I don't know, I guess we’ll find out,” Gerard said. “It'll take about three days to drive there, including resting.”

I pouted and he smiled, running his hand through my hair. 

“Don't worry, I'll keep you company,” he said. “But anyways, we’re only gonna actually be in California for like a week. We can go to the beach and go shopping or…I don't know, we can look up things to do.”

I smiled and nodded. We continued eating our ice cream as he reached over to hold my hand. I looked over at the people who were looking at the puppies, then I glanced at Clarissa. Her head turned away quickly and I could tell she had been watching me.


	13. Chapter 12

Gerard helped me fold clothes and pack everything I'd need for the trip. 

“Baby boy, we're gonna be there for two weeks,” Gerard stated. 

I looked at him in confusion. “And?”

“You're packing enough clothes for a month,” he stated. 

“But I don't know what I'll want to wear when I get there,” I said. 

He smiled, rolling his eyes. It was late at night and everyone was already asleep because we were leaving tomorrow. I was the last to pack because I just couldn't decide what to bring. 

“Okay,” Gerard mumbled, looking at the list. “Do you have enough clothes for two weeks?”

I nodded proudly. 

“More than enough,” he muttered to himself. “Pjs?”

I smiled, hugging my onesies. 

“Oh, sweetheart, it might be too hot to wear your onesies there,” he said. 

I pouted and he smiled. “Just bring those but bring your thinner pjs too.”

I smiled and nodded, packing some of my cute little pajama shorts with their matching shirts. 

“Alright, bathing suits?” He asked. 

I nodded and smiled. 

“Toothbrush and toothpaste?” He asked. 

I held up my bag, which had all my toothbrush stuff, makeup, and shampoo. 

“Great, now what about your sippy cups and binkies?” He asked. 

I nodded again. 

“Shoes?” He asked. “Make sure you've got flip flops and sneakers.”

I nodded, pointing to the pile of eight different shoes I had decided to bring. I originally had twelve but Gerard said I couldn't bring all of them with me. 

“Okay, okay,” Gerard mumbled, writing stuff down. “Make sure you bring Turtle this time.”

He was referring to last time when we went to Florida. We were halfway there when I realized I forgot Turtle at home. I threw a fit and cried for about three hours straight until my mom turned the car around and we had to go back to get Turtle. 

“Yes, he's already packed and ready to go,” I said. “He's really excited to see California too.”

“Well, I'm sure he’ll love it,” he said. “Got your sunscreen?”

I shook my head. 

“Um…that's on the kitchen counter, we can grab it on our way out tomorrow,” he said. “What about things like your phone charger? Also sunglasses?”

I nodded to both of them. 

“Bring a nice dress too, grandma and grandpa might have us go out to eat at a nice restaurant,” he said. “And you only need one.”

I got up and went to the closet, grabbing three of my nice dresses. Gerard sighed, shaking his head softly as he laughed. 

“Hair gel?” Gerard asked. 

I nodded. 

“Bring some sweaters in case it gets chilly,” he said. “And some jeans too.”

I packed more clothes, which was again enough for another five days. Overpacking is better than underpacking. 

“Bring a backpack or something to carry around with you while we’re walking around LA or something,” he said. 

I grabbed my pink leather backpack and smile. 

“Bring books and crayons and comics and anything you might want to bring to entertain yourself with,” he said. “Also, bring towels for the beach.”

I packed all that stuff and he smiled. 

“Got your socks?” He asks and I nodded. “Enough panties?”

I nodded again and he looked at the paper. 

“I think that's about it then,” Gerard said. 

“Done!” I cheered, clapping my hands. 

I jumped into his lap and he laughed. 

“Gotta be quiet, everyone's sleeping,” he shushed. “You should be sleeping too, baby. Let's get some rest.”

He turned off the light and I crawled into the bed with him. Gerard wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. I pressed my lips to his and sat up to straddle his hips. The kiss deepened and he held my hips. 

“Hey, baby, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to,” he said softly. 

“I want to,” I insisted. 

I leaned down and kissed him again. Gerard flipped us over gently and I giggled. He kissed me deeply and I whimpered as his body pressed close to mine. His kisses trailed down to my neck and I whimpered, feeling the aching building up. Gerard pulled away and I frowned. 

“N-no, don't stop,” I begged. 

“Can't leave marks,” Gerard mumbled. 

His lips were against mine again and I pressed my body closer to his. My legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his hips down against mine. I felt the semi in his boxers and whimpered. He ground against me slowly and I panted, feeling myself get harder. 

Gerard just kept grinding against me, soon picking up his pace. I moaned, my head tipping back. He cursed under his breath, holding onto my hips to keep them in place as he rutted against me. I whined loudly and Gerard reached up to cover my mouth.

“I love you,” Gerard whispered. 

My hands balled up his shirt into my fists, my legs wrapping tighter around him. I could feel the burning knot in my stomach, threatening to fall apart. Gerard pressed his lips against mine in a messy kiss. A long, high pitched whine left the back of my throat and Gerard groaned quietly. 

“Shit,” he muttered.

I gasped, my whole body tensing up. I came in my panties, moaning against Gerard’s hand that was back over my mouth. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” he muttered, giving soft kisses on my neck. 

I whimpered, taking a few deep breaths. I came down from my high as Gerard reached down, palming himself through his boxers. I frowned, pushing his hand away. He made me feel good and I wanna make him feel good too. 

I put my hand over the bulge in his boxers, hearing him take in a sharp breath. I palmed him as his hips rutted into my hand. Gerard’s breath was heavy and hot in my ear, rambling about how much he loved me. 

“Oh fuck,” Gerard muttered. 

He tended for a moment and I blushed, feeling a warm, wet spot grow in his boxers. 

“Shit,” he muttered. 

Gerard leaned down, breathing heavily as he kissed my forehead. 

“I love you, Button,” he whispered. 

“I love you too, Gerard,” I said. 

Gerard sighed, laying down on his back. I laid on top of him and rested my head on his chest. His fingers ran through my hair and I smiled. 

“Hey, Button?” Gerard asked softly. 

“Yeah?” I replied. 

“C-can you call me daddy?” He asked. 

My eyes filled with tears as my lip quivered. 

“That's not nice,” I whimpered. 

“What?” He asked, looking at me in confusion. 

“You're making fun of me too!” I cried. “Just like Dallon and his friends did!”

“No, no, baby,” Gerard said quickly. “I'm not making fun of you, I wouldn't ever make fun of you. You're my little prince.”

“R-really?” I squeaked. 

Gerard smiled and nodded. 

“O-okay, I can call you daddy then,” I agreed. “B-but only if you're not making fun of me.”

“Button, I really do wanna be your daddy,” he insisted. 

I giggled and blushed as I looked down. 

“Okay, daddy,” I said. 

Gerard smiled, kissing my cheek. I blushed, giving him a hug. 

“You're the cutest,” he mumbled. “I love you so much.”

I giggled, nuzzling into his neck. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. 

“But we just can't let mom find out about us,” Gerard said and he sounded a little sad about that. 

“How come?” I asked. 

“Because we're kinda like family,” he said. “We aren't related and you're not adopted or anything but mom raised us together and it might make her upset if she sees us together.”

“Oh,” I muttered sadly. 

“But I wish I could give you kisses all day long,” Gerard said. 

“I wish you could give me kissies all day long too,” I mumbled. 

“Alright, Button, I think it's time for you to go to sleep,” he said. 

I pouted and shook my head. 

“Nuh-uh,” I denied. “Not sleepy.”

Gerard kissed the top of my head and I smiled. 

“Can I have a bedtime story, daddy?” I asked. 

I love Gerard’s bed time stories. He used to tell them to me a lot when I was younger, especially when I had nightmares or just couldn't sleep at night. 

“I think that sounds perfect,” Gerard said. “But you have to at least try to go to sleep.”

I nodded, grabbing my paci and sucking on it. 

“Okay, what do you want it to be about?” He asked. 

“Pwincesses!” I exclaimed. 

I loved the stories of princesses the most. 

“Okay, so once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Frances,” he started. “She was the most beautiful person to ever live. And there was a certain boy who was in love with her. His name was Gabriel. He loved her with all his heart.”

“Do they get to be together?” I asked hopefully, taking the paci from my mouth. 

Gerard raised his eyebrows and I blushed. 

“Sowwy, daddy,” I mumbled. “No more interrupting.”

I sucked on my paci again and he smiled, kissing my forehead. 

“But there was a problem,” Gerard continued. “Gabriel was sort of like a lady in waiting, except he wasn't a lady. But he still worked for Frances and they were best friends so Frances didn't even notice his feelings for her. And Gabriel was upset about that but he also didn't want to ruin his friendship with Frances. 

“But then another prince comes along, someone who's more powerful than Gabriel. His name is Daniel and he's a total douchebag. But Frances doesn't notice because he woos her over and lies to her. But Daniel isn't nice and always makes Frances feel scared and uncomfortable. So one day when Daniel really makes the princess feel sad, Gabriel kicks him out and he kisses the princess. And then the two of them are finally able to live happily ever after.”

“That’s about us,” I whispered. 

Gerard didn't say anything, just rubbed my back softly. 

“Do you really think we're gonna live happily ever after?” I asked. 

“Yeah, baby, I really do,” Gerard said. 

I smiled, nuzzling my face into his neck as I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

I whined, kicking the back of Mikey’s seat. 

“I told you to stop!” Mikey yelled. 

“Boys!” My mom shouted. 

“I'm bored!” I whined. 

“Well, stop kicking my fucking seat!” Mikey shouted. 

“ _Michael_ ,” mom scolded. 

I burst into tears and Gerard tried to calm me down. We were all sort of crawling up the walls, to say the least. We left the motel early this morning because my mom wanted to drive straight into California. It would take seven hours but we'd be there by two in the afternoon. So far, we've been driving for six hours.

“Don't cry, button,” Gerard whispered. 

I sniffled, hugging him tight. Gerard and I were in the backseat, Mikey was in the middle row, and my mom was driving. 

“Hey, Button, you wanna color?” He asked. 

“B-but I don't have a coloring book anymore,” I sobbed. 

There had been an unfortunate accident on day one of driving to California. I had one of those milks from mcdonalds but since it doesn't have a lid, I ended up spilling it all over my coloring book. 

“Here, I’ll draw you a picture that you can color in,” Gerard offered. 

He grabbed his notebook and a black marker, drawing an outline of a dog. A sniffled and used my crayons to color it in. 

“Only twenty more minutes,” mom announced. 

“Finally,” Mikey grumbled. 

I continued coloring and when I finished that Gerard drew me another picture. Finally, we pulled up outside the house and we smiled. Grandma and grandpa was waiting out on the front porch for us. I climbed out quickly and ran up. 

“Grandma! Grandpa!” I exclaimed. 

They laughed and I gave them both big hugs. The others followed, giving them both hugs. 

“We have gifts for you,” Grandma said. 

My eyes widened excitedly as I clapped my hands. 

“They can have them after they help get the stuff from the car,” mom said. 

I pouted but helped to bring everything in and set them in the foyer. Grandma and grandpa always get gifts for us and I love it so much. 

“Alright, Frankie, you can go first,” grandma said. 

I smiled happily, taking the white box with the lavender colored bow on it. I took off the lid and smiled when I saw a pretty light blue dress, one that was thin and summery. 

“Thank you!” I exclaimed, giving them both hugs. 

Grandma was actually the one that got me into wearing dresses. Before Mikey was born, they originally thought he was gonna be a girl. Grandma had gotten really excited about that and bought a bunch of cute little girl outfits. But when they found out Mikey was gonna be a boy, they didn't throw them out in case my mom had another child and it was girl. But then Gerard and Mikey's dad left. But I came soon after that. 

It had just been more of a joke at first, they put me and Mikey in the dresses my grandma and bought. They thought we were adorable with our pretty frilly pink dresses and bows in our hair. Mikey didn't like it because then he couldn't wrestle with Gerard as easily because the skirt would get in the way or he would flash everyone. But I absolutely loved the dresses, they made me feel so pretty. 

My mom had just bought me a new wardrobe of clothes since I didn't have any. I felt kinda bad because after that I didn't really wanna wear the clothes my mom bought me. I begged grandma to let me keep the dresses and she let me. Ever since then they've been buying me cute dresses and skirts and sweaters. 

“I'm glad you like it,” Grandma said with a small chuckle. 

The others opened their gifts and I watched. Mikey got a hoodie, Gerard got a book, and my mom got a sweater. 

“We only have three guest bedrooms,” grandpa said. “So two of you have to share a room.”

“Us!” I exclaimed, tugging on Gerard's arm. 

We took our stuff up to our room and I smiled happily. Gerard shut the door, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Hey there, pretty boy,” he mumbled. 

“Daddy!” I cheered. 

Gerard smiled, leaning down to give me a soft kiss. I giggled happily, pulling away to jump on the bed. He laughed, unpacking our things. 

“Where we gonna go now?” I asked. 

“I don't know, I think we're gonna eat first,” Gerard said. 

I dropped down on the bed and Gerard smiled, sitting and pulling me into his lap. 

“Kissies!” I exclaimed. 

Gerard smiled, pressing his lips against mine. He held my hand and we went downstairs. Grandma had lunch already ready and I smiled. They were peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She always uses cookie cutters on my sandwiches to make them into different shapes. 

We sat at the table and I smiled at the heart shaped sandwiches. We ate happily and I bounced in excitement. 

“Frankie, do you want some more juice?” Grandma asked. 

I nodded and smiled. 

“No, I think Frankie's had enough sugar,” my mom denied. 

I giggled happily, swinging my legs.

“Can we go out?” I asked. “I wanna see California.” 

“Maybe today we can just walk around town,” grandpa suggested. 

I smiled and nodded happily. We finished eating and I put on my shoes quickly. I held onto Gerard’s hand as we walked outside. All of us headed into the city, which was barely a ten minute walk. It was so cool here, I already loved it. 

“I wanna move here someday,” I said. 

Gerard and I were walking a little bit behind the rest of the group. 

“Yeah?” He asked. 

“Uh-huh, and we’re gonna get a pretty house together,” I said. 

“Oh, so I'm moving here too?” He asked. 

“You are, right?” I asked. 

“Button, I'd follow you anywhere,” Gerard said. 

I giggled happily and we went to a smoothie shop. We sat down at a table outside and I smile. 

“Can I try yours?” I asked, reaching for Gerard's cup. 

He pulled it away and I pouted. 

“No, Button, this has pineapples, you can't eat it,” he denied. 

I pouted even more because of that. I hate the fact that I'm different than my family. I'm the only one with allergies and I hate it, I'm too different from them, I'm not really family. 

“Okay,” I mumbled sadly. 

“How about we walk around for a while and then we can go out and grab some dinner and then come back home and we can all have family time just like playing board games or watching movies,” my mom suggested. 

“Can we play go fish?” I asked. 

“Frankie, you always lose at go fish,” Mikey stated. 

I giggled quietly and nodded in agreement. 

“But it's still fun,” I said. 

“I'll play go fish with you,” Gerard offered. 

I smiled happily, holding onto his hand under the table. 

“Are you just gonna let me win?” I asked as I pouted slightly. “Because for some reason I only seem to win go fish with you.”

“No, Button, of course I never let you win,” Gerard denied but he had a small smile on his face. 

We walked around for a while and I liked it. It was nice and sunny and I could smell the beach from here. It was a lot different here than Belleville, New Jersey. 

“Can we go to the beach tomorrow?” I asked. “We’re only here for a week, I wanna do as much as we can while we’re here.”

I smiled happily as we walked back home. 

“Go fish?” I asked. 

Gerard nodded and I smiled happily. We sat at the coffee table and I smiled. We finished one game and I smiled happily because I won. It was starting to get later out and my mom said we should go to dinner now, which I was slightly disappointed about because I just wanted to keep playing go fish with Gerard. 

But either way we found a little restaurant. There was a balcony area where you can eat that overlooks the beach and it was so pretty. I smiled happily, kicking my feet that didn't reach the floor in my chair. 

“What are you getting?” I asked, leaning closer to Gerard. 

“I don't know yet,” he replied. 

The waitress came and she smiled at us. 

“Can I get you guys something to drink?” She asked. 

“Strawberry lemonade!” I cheered excitedly. 

She laughed softly and wrote that down. The others went around the table, ordering their drinks. The waitress walked off and I looked at the menu. Thankfully they had all the vegetarian stuff labeled, I hate it when restaurants don't label them because usually then I have to ask. Well, actually then I usually have to ask Gerard to ask for me. 

“So, what's new with you four?” Grandma asked after we finally ordered all our food. 

“I might be getting a puppy!” I exclaimed. “Her name is Bela and she's a golden retriever and she's so small and cute. And I'm gonna get a little bow to put on her.”

“It's not definite but there is a good chance he can get her,” my mom said. 

I squeaked happily, hugging Gerard's arm. I love puppies so much. 

“What about you, Gerard?” Grandma asked. “Anything new? New girlfriend, maybe? What ever happened to that lindsey girl, she was a doll.”

I pouted at that, all the pent up energy and excitement that had me bouncing off the walls was suddenly gone. 

“She's not his girlfriend,” I stated. 

Gerard held my hand under the table and my grandma raised her eyebrows. 

“We decided to break up when she moved away,” Gerard said. 

“Any new girlfriend then?” She asked. “Or boyfriend, perhaps?”

“No, not right now,” he said. 

I pouted even more at that. I knew we couldn't tell anyone about us but it still just made me sad. I rested my head on Gerard’s shoulder and he squeezed my hand. I really wanted to just kiss Gerard. I wish we didn't have to hide it all the time. 

“And Mikey?” Grandma asked, turning to Mikey.

“Nothing's really new with me,” Mikey said. 

Gerard leaned closer, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear. 

“Don't be upset, Button,” he whispered. “It's okay, even though I can't show it I still love you with all my heart.”


	15. Chapter 14

Mikey had gone down to the beach a little bit ago and mom had taken my grandma and grandpa to the store. I asked Gerard to take me to the beach but he wouldn't. He wouldn't even play with me. He just locked himself in our room. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered, sitting outside the door. “Can we please play dolls? Or go fish?”

“I'm busy, Button,” Gerard said. 

My lip quivered as I sniffled. Ten minutes later the door opened and Gerard scooped me up into his arms. 

“Baby, I have a surprise for you,” he said. 

“R-really?” I asked. 

Gerard smiled and nodded, carrying me into the bedroom as he shut the door behind him. The lights were dimmed and there were candles lit everywhere and even rose petals spread on the bed. 

“What's this?” I asked. 

Gerard sat on the edge of the bed and I sat across his lap. 

“I know that you always wanted your first time to be special,” Gerard said. “And I know this isn't your first time and it's not my first time either but it's our first time together and I thought that maybe i could make it special.”

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek. 

“But we don't have to do anything if you're not ready, Button,” Gerard said. “We can just watch cartoons or go to the beach or cuddle or something if you want.”

“I want to,” I said. 

Gerard smiled and I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. He kissed me slowly, wrapping his arms around me. His one hand rested on my thigh gently and I blushed but wanted so much more. I moved to straddle his hips and he smiled when I leaned in for another kiss. 

My hands tangled into his hair as he held my hips. I panted softly, pressing my body closer to his. Gerard laid back in the center of the bed and I leaned down to kiss him roughly. I rocked my hips down against his, whimpering quietly. Gerard turned us over, his body pressed heavily against mine. 

“Can I?” Gerard asked, his fingers toying the the strap on my dress. 

I nodded and sat up a bit to help him take off my dress. 

“God, you're so beautiful,” he whispered. 

I blushed as he leaned down for another kiss. His kisses trailed down my neck and chest to my stomach. He sucked on the spot right below my ‘and’ tattoo. I whined as he held my hips down when I bucked them up. Gerard left all sorts of marks along my hips and I writhed, wanting more. 

He pulled his shirt off, letting it fall on the ground. Gerard’s hips rolled down against mine and I moaned. He went right back to sucking on the skin along my hips as I whimpered 

“D-daddy, daddy please,” I whined. “Need you.”

His hands ran up and down my body, trailing along my inner thighs. I reached down, tugging off his belt quickly when he grabbed my wrists. 

“Patience, Button,” he said. 

I pouted but pulled my hands away nonetheless. Gerard leaned down and kissed me slowly but deeply, unbuckling his belt as he did so. He took it off, pushing his jeans down and off. I blushed when I saw he wasn't wearing any underwear. 

I've seen Gerard naked many times before but it was a whole nother thing when he was hard. I also noticed that he was bigger than Dallon and I whimpered. That just means it'll hurt more and I don't want it to hurt. 

“Baby boy, do you wanna stop?” He asked. 

I shook my head wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer. Gerard moaned softly, grinding against me slowly. I pushed my panties down, managing to get them around my thighs as I whined and Gerard helped me pull them off the rest of the way. 

His hand wrapped around my erection, stroking me slowly as I whined, bucking my hips up. Gerard reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube. He sat up a bit on his knees between my legs, squirting some on his fingers. 

“You okay, Button?” He asked. 

I nodded and he pressed his fingers against my hole, pushing one in slowly. I whimpered quietly as he moved it in and out before pushing in a second. His fingertips brushed against my prostate and I gasped. I whimpered, rolling my hips down against his hand as he moved them in and out of me. 

“Daddy, please,” I whimpered. “Need you.”

His fingers pulled away and he grabbed a condom. Gerard rolled it onto himself and spread lube over his erection as he groaned quietly. He lined up against me, giving me a soft kiss. 

“You ready, baby boy?” He asked. 

I nodded and he pushed in slowly. I whimpered, holding onto his hand. He stopped halfway and I whimpered from the sting of the stretching. When I was ready, he bottomed out. After a bit the pain went away and Gerard started rocking his hips slowly. 

I whimpered softly from the pleasure, wrapping my arms around his neck. Gerard leaned down and kissed me heatedly. There was an aching that was building up in the pit of my stomach, making me whine and tilt my head back. 

“D-daddy,” I panted. 

He gave soft kisses on my neck, none that would leave any sort of marks. Gerard hit that sweet spot inside me and I cried out softly, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer. We were both breathing heavily as he rocked against me slowly. 

“Daddy,” I moaned softly. 

Gerard moved faster and I whined as he kept hitting my prostate. My head fell back as I panted, the twisting hot pleasure building up inside me. His hand wrapped around my erection, stroking me quickly in time with his thrusts. 

“I love you, Button,” Gerard breathed, giving me a sloppy kiss to the side of my mouth. 

I couldn't even form words to reply, my nails digging into his shoulders. The burning knot in the pit of my stomach unraveled. I came in his hand, moaning loudly as my toes curled. Oh god, I never thought I could feel this good.

“Fuck, baby,” Gerard groaned. 

He thrust in a few more times before pulling out. He tied up and tossed the condom away, laying down beside me. I snuggled up to his side and smiled. 

“I love you, daddy,” I said. 

“I love you too, baby boy,” Gerard replied, kissing my forehead. 

His fingers ran through my hair gently and I smiled. The two of us laid together for a while until Gerard eventually said we had to get up. The two of us got dressed and I sat on the bed while I watched Gerard clean everything up. 

“So, what do you wanna do today?” Gerard asked, sitting beside me. 

“Cuddle!” I cheered, crawling into his lap. 

He laughed and gave me a soft kiss. 

“Let's do something else, we’re only gonna be here for a few more days and we can cuddle at home,” Gerard said. 

“Let's go get ice cream,” I said. 

“For someone who eats so much ice cream you're so tiny,” Gerard said, ticking my stomach as I giggled. 

“Ice cream!” I exclaimed, standing up and grabbing his hand to pull him up too. 

He sent a text to mom before holding my hand. We walked outside and started towards the ice cream shop that wasn't far. I swung our hands between us, smiling happily. 

“What kind do you want?” He asked as we walked inside the cool building. 

“I want chocolate,” I said. “And I want it in a cone too.”

Gerard smiled, going up to order for us. We got our ice cream and went outside to sit on a bench. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

“Don't mention it, Button,” Gerard replied. 

I held my ice cream out to him with a smile. 

“Wanna try mine?” I offered. 

Gerard smiled and tried it. 

“It's good, Button,” he said. “Tomorrow it's supposed to rain so what do you wanna do then?”

“We can cuddle up and watch movies,” I said. “I think that's a perfect plan. And I can wear my onesies and it'll be so comfortable. And then we can spend all day together cuddling and eating chips and snacks and stuff.”

Gerard smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“You're the cutest,” he muttered. 

I giggled, continuing to eat my ice cream. He held onto my hand, looking around. People around us were all just walking and talking, seemingly oblivious to us. Luckily this street wasn't very crowded. 

“When we get Bela can she sleep in our bed with us?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Gerard agreed. “ _If_ we get Bela.”

“But she's so cute, I love her so much,” I said. 

“Remember that she's still a puppy so she would still have to be trained,” Gerard said. 

“I know, I don't mind,” I said. “I've always wanted a puppy and Bela is perfect. And she's gonna be the best dog ever when I'm done training her.”

We finished our ice cream and Gerard cleaned my hands off with a napkin, which were covered in melted ice cream. 

“Let’s go on a walk now,” I said. 

He nodded and held onto my hand. We walked around town and looked at all the shops there were. I pointed to a little toy store and Gerard smiled and walked in with me. I looked at all the shelves with little toys on them. In the back, there was a whole row of stuffies. 

I left Turtle back at my grandparents house because I didn't want him to get lost or anything. I'd be so upset if we had to leave him here. I love him so much, he's the only thing I have left from my real family. 

“Come on, Button,” Gerard said, squeezing my hand. “Mom told me they just finished making lunch, we should head back to the house.”

I nodded, squeezing his hand back as we walked back home.


	16. Chapter 15

I wore my onesie as I jumped on the bed and giggled happily. Gerard searched through his bag and found my paci, which he had packed with his stuff for safe keeping. I crawled into his lap as he sat on the bed and put the paci in my mouth. 

“Feeling cuddly, Button?” He asked. 

I smiled and nodded. 

“Feeling weally wittle,” I said with a giggle. 

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I curled up in the blanket and smiled happily. Gerard smiled and laid beside me, not trying to take the blanket from me. Good, I wasn't gonna give it to him if he tried. I was so warm and comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me and around the blanket too. 

It was raining and cold outside so we've just been here all day. My mom went out to grab some pizza while Mikey was downstairs with our grandparents. 

“Let’s watch videos of cute wittle baby animals,” I said, reaching for his laptop. 

Gerard smiled and grabbed my wrist. 

“C’mon, let's go downstairs with the others,” he suggested. “We don't see grandma and grandpa too often, we can watch videos later.”

I sighed, but wasn't all that disappointed.

“Carry me?” I asked. 

Gerard picked me up, blanket and all and carried me downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen just talking. That's what I liked about my grandparents, they were really easy to talk to. They were so nice and caring and understanding about everything. 

“Hey, boys,” grandma said. 

We sat at the counter next to Mikey and smiled. 

“We were talking about possibly getting a dog,” Mikey said. 

I gasped and nodded. “I love puppies so much, I really wanna get Bela.”

“Your mom used to have a dog too, she got him for her ninth birthday,” grandpa said. “She was so excited.”

“I love puppies,” I muttered. “Do you have ice cream?”

My grandpa opened the freezer and handed me an ice cream sandwich. I giggled happily and took a bite, holding it out to Gerard so he can take a bite too. He took a bite but let me eat the rest of it. 

“So, Frankie, I heard you have a boyfriend,” grandma said. 

My eyes widened as Gerard and I glanced at each other. 

“This Dallon boy?” Grandma asked. “Your mother told me about him, says he's a sweetheart.”

Gerard’s jaw clenched slightly and I knew he was upset again. 

“They aren't dating anymore,” Gerard stated. “Frank broke up with him because he was an asshole.”

“Oh, well I didn't hear that part of the story,” Grandma said. “Does your mother even know you two broke up?”

I shrugged my shoulders and she smiled softly. 

“Why was he an ass?” She asked. 

I looked down sadly, eating my ice cream.

“He was just a jerk to Frankie and he would just lie and be a complete fucking jerk,” Gerard said and I could tell he was getting more angry. 

I held onto his hand and he squeezed it tight. 

“Well, that's a shame,” Grandma said. “Too bad for him, he just lost out on the best boy in the world. No offense Gerard and Mikey.”

I blushed, smiling softly. I still felt bad though, I didn't wanna make Dallon sad. I don't like it when people are mean because people used to always be mean to Gerard and it made me so upset. Sometimes they would even be mean to me too and it hurt so much. 

“He's better off far away,” Gerard said. “All he ever did was cause trouble and make Frankie cry.”

“I agree then, Frankie, you are far better off without him,” Grandpa said. “And you'll find your special person one day.”

I squeezed Gerard’s hand, which was still holding mine in my lap. 

“More ice cream?” I asked hopefully. 

“Frankie, you don't wanna spoil your dinner,” grandma said. “You can have another after you have dinner.”

I pouted but didn't say anything more. I knew she was right but I love ice cream so much, I wish I could eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

The door opened and my mom came in with all the pizzas. There was three. One with pepperoni, one was barbecue chicken, and the last one was plain cheese for me. We all sat around the counter and ate happily. I loved moments like this. All of us just sitting around eating pizza straight from the boxes. 

“How about we all go watch some movies?” My mom suggested. 

We all nodded and soon we were all set up in front of the tv. I cuddled up in Gerard's lap, smiling happily as I nuzzled against him. He wrapped his arms around me, giving me my paci. We watched some movie that was really cute and had little animals in them. Animals are probably my most favorite thing in the world, besides Gerard. 

“Tired,” I pouted. 

Gerard smiled and rubbed my back softly. 

“We're gonna head to bed, goodnight,” Gerard said. 

“Night night,” I said. 

Gerard carried me upstairs and he shut the door when we got to our room. He stripped down to just his boxers and laid down as i cuddled beside him in bed. 

I pressed my lips against his, giving him a soft, slow kiss before I pulled away. Gerard smiled, running his fingers through my hair. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I fell asleep. 

It wasn't until a few hours later that I woke up from a nightmare. I gasped, sitting up, feeling tears pouring down my face. I looked around at the big, dark room in fear, not knowing what could be lurking in the dark corners. At home I have a night light but I didn't think to bring it here. 

“Daddy,” I whispered, shaking Gerard’s shoulder. 

He groaned but opened his eyes, running a hand down his face. When he saw me, he sat up in concern. 

“What's wrong, Button?” He asked. 

“I-I have a nightmare, i'm scared,” I cried. 

He immediately went to turn on the light and I felt a little bit better. But I was still too scared to sleep. 

“Do you wanna try and go back to sleep?” Gerard asked. 

I shook my head, holding onto him tight. 

“Okay, how about we watch a movies until you fall asleep?” Gerard suggested. 

I nodded and he grabbed his laptop. His arms wrapped around me. He let me pick out the movie and halfway through he fell asleep. But I couldn't fall asleep. I picked movie after movie until the sun came up and Gerard woke up again. 

“Baby boy, did you go to sleep at all?” Gerard asked. 

I looked down in shame, feeling my lip quiver. 

“No, baby, it's okay, I'm not upset with you or anything,” Gerard said, pulling me into his lap. “I just didn't want you tired today, it's our last day here.”

“Can I have some coffee?” I asked hopefully. 

“Fine, but just this once,” Gerard said. 

He shut the laptop and carried me downstairs. Gerard made the both of us coffee, pouring them into plain white mugs. I sat on his lap on the couch and he rubbed my back softly. 

“What do you wanna do today, Button?” He asked. 

“Beach!” I cheered. 

He smiled, kissing my cheek. 

“Remember, you can only wear your one piece suits because of the hickies on your stomach and hips,” he stated. 

I nodded and Gerard gave me a soft kiss. We heard footsteps and knew someone else was awake now too. Mikey walked in, running a hand through his hair. 

“Is there any more coffee left?” He asked. 

“Yeah, in the pot,” Gerard said. 

He walked out and I rested my head against Gerard’s shoulder, feeling tired from my lack of sleep. 

“Instead of drinking coffee,” Gerard said, “I think you need a little nap before we go to the beach.”

I nodded and he set my coffee down. He carried me back upstairs and tucked me into the bed. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” He asked. 

I nodded and he laid beside me. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed in content. 

“Can you sing me a song?” I asked. 

“No, Button,” he denied softly. 

“But I don't think singing makes you stupid,” I said, my eyes filling with tears. “I-I wouldn't make fun of you, I love your singing.”

“I know you wouldn't, baby boy,” he mumbled. “I'm just…I’m just not comfortable with singing.”

I sniffled and nodded. 

“Come on now, sweetheart, don't be upset,” Gerard said, holding me close. “It's not your fault, you don't have to cry.”

“I know, but I'm just so sad that people made you sad and now you don't wanna sing anymore,” I said. 

“Baby, it's okay,” Gerard whispered. “Come on now, get some rest.”

He wiped away my tears and I gave him a soft kiss. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I laid back on the mattress as he laid over me. We kissed slowly and softly as he held me close. Everything was so sweet and nice, I never wanted it to end. 

“I love you,” Gerard whispered. “You're my precious little prince.”

I giggled and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. 

“Come on, sleep,” he ordered. 

I sighed, closing my eyes. But yet I couldn't seem to fall asleep and a few hours later we got up for lunch. We ate together with everyone else then went upstairs to get ready to go. 

I changed into my bathing suit, which was light blue and white one the trims and had a little skirt with it. I put on a sun dress over it and grabbed my flip flops and sunglasses. Gerard changed into dark blue swim shorts and grabbed a black band shirt to go with it. 

“Let's go, it's our last day!” I said excitedly, tugging on his hand. 

“Alright, Button, slow down,” Gerard said with a small chuckle. “Let me just grab my phone and stuff first.”

I giggled and he held my as he lead me downstairs. We walked to the beach and it wasn't long before I was jumping in the water. Gerard followed and I smiled happily as I splashed him. He laughed, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me back in the water with him.


	17. Chapter 16

We've been driving for so long now and I was so tired. I nuzzled my face against Gerard's chest as he held me close. I felt the familiar bump as we pulled into our driveway and there seemed to be a collective sigh in relief. 

“Come on, help carry things in then let's all just go to sleep,” mom said. 

I whined but got out of the car and helped to carry our bags in. We all went inside and I held Gerard's hand. 

“Can I have some water before bed?” I asked. 

He nodded and lead me to the kitchen, pouring me a glass of water. My mom sighed, pressing the answering machine on the phone. They were boring stuff about boring things. There was a beep as my mom deleted a message and the next one started. 

“Hello…this may sound weird,” the person said. “My name is Frank Iero.”

My eyes widened as I looked at the machine and everyone else looked at me. The voice was deep and sounded old but kind. 

“N-not your Frank but my name is also frank,” the man said. “I just…your Frank is my grandson. I was hoping that maybe I can meet him and talk to him. If you don't want me to then that's okay, I understand. He's more your son now than he is my grandson. But please…get back to me as soon as possible, I'd really like to see my grandson again.”

There was a beep when the message ended and tears were running down my cheeks. 

“I-I have family?” I squeaked. 

Gerard hugged me tight and I cried into his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to call him back, sweetheart?” My mom asked. “I can invite him over for dinner tomorrow if you'd like.”

I nodded my head as Gerard ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Okay, how about you two go on up to bed, I’ll give him a call,” she said. 

I cried as Gerard carried me upstairs. 

“I have family,” I sobbed. 

He kissed my forehead, wiping away my tears. Gerard helped me get changed into pajamas and laid in my bed with me. 

“Just get some rest, okay, Button?” He asked. 

I nodded softly, quickly falling asleep in my arms. 

-+-

I looked in the mirror nervously, looking at my dress. 

“Do I look okay?” I asked. “I-I don't wanna look bad when I meet my grandpa.”

“Button, you look beautiful,” Gerard said, giving me a soft kiss.

The doorbell rang and I squeaked in fear. Gerard held my hand as we heard the door open and he lead me downstairs but I stopped. 

“What if he doesn't like me?” I asked. 

“He's gonna love you,” Gerard reassured. “Come on, baby boy, it's fine.”

“Frankie!” My mom called. 

I took a deep breath and went down to the foyer. There was a man there with a bag in his hand. He was short, but still taller than me. He had grey hair and a mustache and green eyes just like mine. 

“Frank,” he said softly. 

My eyes immediately filled with tears and he smiled. I ran over and gave him a hug. He held me tight and I cried into his shoulder. 

“Hey, Frank,” he whispered. “I missed you.”

I pulled away and saw him crying too. 

“I got you a gift,” he said, holding up the bag. “I know it's not Bela like you wanted but it's something.”

I grabbed the white gift bag and pulled out the light green tissue paper. Inside was a little puppy stuffie and I sniffled, hugging him tight. It was small and grey and both the ears had little pink bows on them. 

“I'm gonna name him Peppers,” I said quietly. 

My grandpa smiled, wiping away his tears. 

“God, you've grown so much,” he said softly. “Look at you, you're beautiful.”

I sniffled as Gerard came forward and rubbed my back softly and comfortingly. 

“So, I made Frankie’s favorite dinner,” my mom said. “I hope you like meatless lasagna.”

“That sounds great,” my grandpa agreed. 

We all sat around the table. My mom sat next to my grandpa and I sat across from them with Gerard. My mom said that Mikey didn't have to be here if he didn't want to so he went to his friend Ray’s house instead. 

“Thank you, Donna, for taking care of Frank all this time,” my grandpa said. 

“Of course,” my mom said. 

We all sat around eating and Gerard held my hand under the table. 

“Who's Clarissa?” I asked. 

“She's your cousin,” my grandpa said. “I got your number from her when you signed up for that dog thing.”

“C-can you tell me about my parents and my family?” I asked. “What happened to them? Why was I on the streets?”

He sighed quietly, putting his fork down. 

“You were the oldest of three kids,” my grandpa said softly, like it still hurt him after all these years. “Well, two and a half, I should say. You were three years old when there was an electrical fire at your house. It was just you, your dad, your baby sister, and your mom, who was pregnant. Your dad ran and grabbed you and your sister. He put you on your neighbor's front porch and rang the doorbell so they would wake up and call the police.

“He ran back to the house to help your mom. But she couldn't really run, she was pregnant. The house collapsed on them and…neither of them survived. You and your sister were sent to live with your uncle, your father’s brother. We knew you weren't right in that house and your aunt and I tried to get custody. 

“He was an alcoholic and disconnected with the rest of his family. He…he was really drunk one time and he hit you and pushed you out of the house. He wouldn't let you back in. You were three years old and forced to live on the streets. By the time we heard about what happened, you had been on the streets for a week and we searched but couldn't find you. We thought you had passed away from starvation but there was never a body found. Thankfully now we know that Donna took you in.”

I sniffled, wiping my eyes. 

“Wh-what happened to my sister?” I asked. 

He sighed and he was crying too. “He was annoyed and she was crying. He shook her.”

“Oh my god,” my mom muttered in horror. 

I cried, pushing my plate away. 

“I'm not hungry anymore,” I said. 

“Hey, Button, you've gotta eat,” Gerard said, pulling my plate back. 

I sniffled and picked my fork back up. 

“I thought I didn't have any family,” I whimpered. “I-I mean Gerard and Mikey and mom are my family too but…like, related family.”

Gerard squeezed my hand softly and I smiled. 

“I'm just so happy,” I cried. “I have people who I fit in with, people who are like me genetically. But I'm also sad…I used to have a sister and a mom and a dad but they're gone and I'm never gonna get to meet them.”

“It's okay,” my grandpa reassured. “You can still meet your aunt and your cousin. Your uncle is in jail, thankfully, he's got life. But we were hoping that maybe sometime you'd be able to come over for dinner, see where you would've grown up. If it's okay with you, Donna?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” my mom agreed. “Frankie?”

I nodded in agreement, squeezing Gerard’s hand. 

“Oh, by the way,” my grandpa remembered. “Clarissa told me to apologize for her. She thinks she scared you but she didn't mean to. She was just really shocked about it. She knew about you but all this time we thought you were dead. You two used to be friends with each other when you were kids, actually. You two used to have playdates all the time.”

“I don't remember,” I said quietly 

“You were young, she doesn't remember either,” he said. “Dress up was your favorite game. Especially as pirates, you two really liked to dress up as pirates.”

“My mom made me a pirate costume for Halloween when I was in third grade,” I said. “Gerard went with me as a pirate too, we always have matching costumes.”

He smiled, looking at Gerard. 

“Well, I'm glad you have had a nice brother for you to look out for you,” my grandpa said. 

“He's the best,” I said. 

“Thanks, Button,” Gerard said. 

“So, I heard you were going on a trip, how was that?” My grandpa asked. 

“It was great!” I exclaimed. “We went to California to visit grandma and grandpa and it was so much fun! I didn't like the drive though, the drive was long and boring.”

We finished eating and my mom got dessert for all of us. 

“Frankie's favorite food in the whole world is ice cream,” my mom said. “Make sure you've got that stuff stocked up at your house.”

I giggled, taking a bite of my ice cream. 

“But it's so good, I can't help myself,” I said. 

“Don't worry, my daughter and granddaughter can't get enough of it either,” my grandpa said. “Must run in the family.”

I smiled at that, glad to have something in common. These were people that I would fit in with, people I look like and act like. Not like being with my family here, I stick out like a sore thumb. I've never fit in here but I can with my other family. 

“I like chocolate a lot,” I said. “And anything with sprinkles too.”

We finished up and he had to leave. I hugged him tight, not really wanting to let go. 

“I hope I'll see you again soon,” he said. 

I nodded and could feel my eyes filling with tears. 

“I love you, grandpa,” I said quietly 

“I love you too, Frank,” he said. 

He pulled away and smiled, walking out the front door. Gerard held my hand and lead me upstairs to our room. He wiped away my tears and gave me a soft kiss. 

“Well, this day has been pretty heavy on you, huh?” He asked and I nodded. “I think you just need some cuddling and a good night sleep.”

I sniffled and nodded, changing into my pajamas as I cuddled up in bed with him. He gave me a soft kiss, pulling me close as I fell asleep quickly from the emotionally exhausting day.


	18. Chapter 17

I hurried up to my room to find Gerard sitting at the desk. I plopped myself down on his lap and he raised his eyebrows curiously. 

“What's up, Button?” He asked. 

“I got my report card,” I said, holding it up to him proudly. “2 As and 4 Bs.”

Gerard looked at it and smiled. 

“Good job, baby boy,” he said. “That tutor really helped then, huh?”

I smiled and nodded. I wasn't the smartest of kids and I knew that, things were just so hard to understand. I used to get Cs and Ds. My counselor said maybe it was harder for me to understand things because I was neglected when I was little, she introduced me to a tutor who was so nice and would teach me things in a way I could understand them. 

“Go out it on the fridge, baby,” Gerard said. “I'm proud of you.”

He gave me a kiss and I smiled happily. I ran down, sticking my report card to the fridge with a magnet before going back to sit on Gerard’s lap. 

“I just finished a new comic book for you,” he said. 

I gasped and picked it up. 

“Does it have Ouija Man in it?” I asked hopefully. “He's my favorite.”

“I changed Ouija Man’s name,” Gerard said. “He's the Seance now.”

I pouted quietly. “I don't like it, it makes him sound mean.”

“Well, what if the villains are hunting down Ouija Man so he had to change his name?” He asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders. “It sounds…menacing.”

“Or powerful,” Gerard countered. “I think I like the Seance better.”

I put the comic book down and sighed. 

“I'm gonna read it later,” I said. “I want kissies now.”

Gerard smiled, pressing his lips against mine. He pulled me close and i whimpered. I moved so I was straddling his hips. 

“C’mon, baby, you need to eat,” Gerard said suddenly, pulling away. “Mom will have my head on a platter if I don't feed you.”

Both mom and Mikey were out so it was just the two of us home. Gerard held my hand and we walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“Ice cream,” I said. 

“No, you need some real food,” Gerard denied. “How about a sandwich and some grapes?”

“Ice cream,” I repeated. 

“You want peanut butter and jelly or Nutella?” He asked. 

I pouted, crossing my arms. “No sandwich. Only ice cream.”

“Button, c’mon,” Gerard said. “You can't eat ice cream all the time.”

I sat down on the floor with my back to him as I crossed my arms. 

“Baby, get up,” Gerard said. “You need food.”

I shook my head, not looking back. 

“Frank,” Gerard stated. 

I whimpered but didn't move. 

“Frank, daddy’s telling you to do something,” he said. 

I ignored him, my bottom lip jutting out. He picked me up and I whimpered as he carried me upstairs. He set me down and sat on his bed. 

“Over my knee,” Gerard ordered. 

I laid over his knee slowly and he pushed my skirt up, pulling off my panties. His hand softly grazed my butt before he pulled it back, giving me a sharp smack. I gasped, my hips jerking forward. Gerard spanked me rice more quickly. 

I whimpered, feeling an aching in the pit of my stomach. Gerard spanked me again and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. The next time he did it harder and I whimpered. 

“You like this, baby?” He asked. 

I nodded softly and blushed. His hand pulled away and I looked back to see him sucking on his fingers. Gerard brought his hand down and he pushed a finger in me slowly. 

“O-oh,” I whimpered. 

Gerard added a second, moving it in and out of me. I whined quietly, sticking my ass up a little higher. 

“Daddy,” I moaned. 

His fingers brushed against my prostate and I grabbed the sheets in my hands. 

“M-more,” I whined.

Gerard added in a third finger and I cried out, rocking my hips back. He used his other hand to hold my hips down as he moved faster. I panted heavily, whining as I felt the pooling heat in the pit of my stomach. My erection rubbed against his jeans, the rough fabric feeling so good. His fingers just kept hitting my prostate and my moans got louder and louder. 

“Oh, daddy, i’m gonna come,” I whined. 

The tight knot fell apart and I cried out as I came. I whimpered as Gerard pulled his fingers out and helped me to sit up. A deep blush spread over my cheeks when I saw that I came right in his lap. And then I also noticed the bulge in his jeans. 

“You listen to daddy, understand?” He asked. 

I nodded, feeling the slight stinging on my ass from the spanking. I kissed him roughly and he moaned. My hand trailed down his chest to palm him through his jeans. 

“Fuck, baby,” he muttered. 

I moved to the ground, looking up at him. 

“Button, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to,” he said. 

I nodded, reaching for his belt. He helped me pull his jeans down and I saw that he wasn't wearing underwear again. I wrapped my hand around his semi, stroking him quickly so he was fully hard. I gave soft kitten licks to his tip and Gerard groaned quietly. 

“Fuck, baby,” he breathed. 

I wrapped my lips around him and sank down slowly. Gerard’s hand tangled into my hair but still let me go at my own pace. I took him to the base, gagging lightly. I could hear his ragged breathing and quiet cursing when I looked up and saw him watching me. 

“Fuck, Button, you're so pretty,” he muttered. 

My tongue ran along his underside as I slid back to the tip. 

“Oh god, I'm not gonna last long,” he said, more to himself that anything. 

I moved up and down on him as his hand tightened in my hair and he rocked his hips up gently. He moaned loudly pushing my head off. Gerard grabbed my hair and pulled my head close. I gasped from the sudden dominance, not that I minded at all.

His hand wrapped around his erection as he stroked himself quickly. His hand tightened in my hair and I whimpered but loved it so much. Gerard cursed, his hand working him through his orgasm. I gasped as come splattered over my face and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I looked up at Gerard trying to catch his breath, his breath ragged and heavy. 

“God, you're so fucking pretty,” he muttered. “I love you, Button.”

He kissed the top of my head and I smiled proudly. Gerard changed into clean pants and used a tissue to wipe my face clean. 

“Good boy,” he muttered, kissing the tip of my nose as I giggled. “Now, peanut butter or Nutella?”

“Nutella,” I said. 

I put my panties back on and he carried me down to the kitchen. 

“Can I still have ice cream though?” I asked. “Pwease, daddy?”

I jut put my bottom lip and he sighed. 

“If you eat all your lunch then you can have a little bit of ice cream,” he said. 

I kissed his cheek as he sat me at the counter. He made me a sandwich, cutting off the crust. He put it onto one of my animal plates. There was a whole set with like five different animals, there was a big space in the center at the head and two other sections for the ears. The one he gave me today was a little pink pig with a sandwich on his face, grapes on his left ear, and a couple crackers on his white ear. 

“Thank you, daddy,” I said. 

He smiled, making a sandwich for himself. Gerard sat beside me as we ate.

“Daddy, can we go to the park today?” I asked. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” he said. 

“Why?” I asked. 

“Because I've gotta do stuff today, baby boy,” he said. 

I pouted but didn't say anything more. I finished eating and Gerard gave me a bit of ice cream. He went somewhere and I frowned. When I finished, I found him in the living room in the leather armchair, focusing on something on his laptop. I sat at his feet, coloring in my coloring book with my pack of crayons. 

The doorbell rang a bit later and I got it quickly because Gerard was focusing working on whatever it was that he was working on. I opened the door, my smile dropping when I saw Dallon. He had a teddy bear in his hand as he smiled. 

“Baby, I missed you,” he said. 

“D-Dallon, I told you that I couldn't see you anymore,” I said quietly. 

“But I thought we can be together again,” he said. “I've missed your pretty face.”

I looked back but Gerard wasn't here. Dallon handed me the teddy bear, that smile still plastered on his face. It was small and white and had a blue bow around its neck. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, let’s go,” he said. 

Dallon held my hand, pulling me out and shutting the door. His arm was around my waist as he started leading me towards his car. 

“I can't go,” I said, stopping in the middle of the front yard. 

“But Frankie, I told you I loved you,” Dallon said. “That hurts my feelings.”

I whimpered quietly, hugging the bear to my chest nervously. 

“You're being a bully, Frankie,” he stated. 

I started crying as I shook my head. I don't wanna be a bully, not like the ones that always made Gerard sad. 

“You know what would make you not a bully?” He asked. 

I looked at him curiously as I sniffled. 

“You wouldn't be a bully if you got into the backseat of my car and let me fuck your pretty ass,” he said. 

“I-I don't wanna, I want Gerard,” I cried. “Gerard! Gerard!”

I heard the front door open and felt Gerard’s arms pull me back, holding me to his chest protectively as he ran his fingers through my hair to try and comfort me. 

“Leave,” Gerard ordered. “And take your fucking bear with you.”

He threw the bear I was holding and it landed in some mud at Dallon’s feet. 

“God, why do you have to be such an uptight ass all the time?” Dallon complained. “You won't let Frankie go anywhere, you might as well keep him on a fucking leash.”

“I'm protecting him from dicks like you,” Gerard replied. 

I burned my face into his chest. Someone yanked me back and I cried as I stumbled and also fell into the mud. 

“Hey!” Gerard shouted, shoving Dallon.

And just like that, the two were wrestling to the ground, throwing punches and kicks. 

“Stop it!” I shouted. 

I tried to pull them apart but I couldn't. Every time I'd try to step between them Gerard would just move me behind him so I wouldn't get hurt. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Someone screamed. 

I looked over and ran to my mom as I wiped my eyes. 

“Mama, mommy, they won't stop fighting!” I cried. 

My mom went over, grabbing Gerard and pulling him back with so much force that he ended up getting thrown to the ground. I hurried to his side, kissing his forehead softly as I hugged him. 

“I don't want to see your fucking face here again,” my mom said to Dallon.

Dallon went to go and try to fight Gerard again but my mom grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him in the direction of his car. He grumbled but got in and drove away. 

“I come home to grab something I forgot and there's a fight in my front yard?” My mom asked, her hands on her hips. “You two go clean up, you're covered in mud.”

Gerard and I nodded, going inside quickly to wash up.


	19. Chapter 18

Mom has already left as Gerard and I got into the shower together. He pressed me against the cold tile wall gently and I whimpered. 

“Mine,” he growled quietly. 

He grabbed my ass, pulling me closer and kneading the soft skin. I gasped, pressing my body close to his. 

“Yours, daddy,” I breathed out. 

He gave me a sharp spank and I whined, holding his shoulders tight. Gerard pulled away suddenly and I pouted. He grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into his hand as he scrubbed it into his hair. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” I complained. 

I wanted him so badly. I wanted him to fuck me when he was angry, I wanted him to make me his.

“C’mon, baby boy,” he said, washing the shampoo from his hair. 

He scrubbed some into my own hair and I sighed in content. Gerard rinsed it off and smiled down at me. He turned off the water and I couldn't help but immediately shiver at the loss of the warm water. He stepped out and I wrapped my arms around my middle. The shower curtain opened a moment later and he stood there with a white towel around his waist. Another towel was in his hand and I smiled when I saw it was my frog one. Gerard wrapped it around me, pulling the little hood up. 

I giggled as he picked me up, carrying me to our room across the hall. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sitting on his lap as he sat down at the chair at the desk. 

“We need to make sure you have everything for tonight,” Gerard said. 

I looked at him and it was the first time I really looked at him. There was small cuts on his cheek and a bruise forming into a black eye. 

“Daddy!” I exclaimed. “Daddy, you're hurt!”

I cupped his face gently, softly kissing the bruises. 

“It's okay, Button, I've been beaten up worse in high school,“ he said. 

I pouted sadly, my lip quivering. 

“Don't cry, Button, it's okay,” he said. “Come on, baby boy, let's get you all packed up.”

Instead of just going over to my grandpa’s house for dinner, I'm going to stay the night and they're gonna take me home after breakfast tomorrow morning. 

“I'm sorry you got hurt,” I whimpered. “My fault.”

“Hey, Little Button, it's not your fault,” Gerard denied. “You're perfect, it's all just because of him. Dallon is the one who is the asshole.”

I sniffled, resting my head against his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry for not listening to you about him earlier,” I apologized. “He is a meanie.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, he is,” Gerard agreed. “Now c’mon, let’s get your stuff packed up.”

I nodded, getting dressed into a white skirt with a baby blue shirt and white thigh highs. I grabbed a bag, putting some pajamas and clothes in there. I packed things into there that I needed like my toothbrush and hairbrush. 

“Do you wanna bring your sippy cups?” He asked and I nodded. “Okay, well don't forget your pacifier and Turtle and your nightlight.”

I nodded, packing everything into the bag. Gerard smiled, giving me a kiss. 

“I'm driving you down there in about two hours,” he said. “What do you wanna do?”

I smiled, straddling his hips. I kissed him roughly and he held my hips. He held me tight and I pressed my body closer to his. 

“I'm home!” Mikey called from downstairs. 

Gerard and I pulled away and I pouted. I went to sit on the bed and Gerard got dressed. I sighed, laying down on the bed. He picked me up into his lap and tickled me as I giggled. 

“Daddy, are they gonna like me?” I asked as he stopped. 

“Of course they'll love you,” Gerard said. “They're your family.”

“B-but you guys will still be my family too, right?” I asked. 

“Of course we will,” Gerard promised. “We’ll always be your family no matter what.”

I smiled softly, holding his hand. 

“And if you're good there then I just might have another comic book ready when you come home tomorrow,” he said. 

I gasped, kissing his cheek. 

“But you have to be a good boy, okay?” He asked and I nodded quickly. 

“I'll be so good, daddy,” I promised. 

We cuddled for a little bit until we had to leave. The house was about two hours away and Gerard let me play eye spy the whole way there. 

“Can you walk me to the door?” I asked as we pulled into the driveway. 

He nodded grabbing my bag. We went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I hid behind Gerard slightly when the door opened. 

“Hey, Frank,” my grandpa said. 

Gerard turned to me and smiled. 

“You be good, okay, Button?” He whispered and I nodded. “Good boy, I love you.”

He kissed my forehead and handed me my bag. I walked inside, looking around as I heard Gerard’s car pull away. There were footsteps and I looked over at two people. One of them was Clarissa and the other was someone older. 

“Hi, sweetheart, I'm your Aunt Camila,” the lady said. “I'm Clarissa’s mom.”

She gave me a hug and I looked down shyly. 

“Dinner’s already ready,” she said. “Clarissa, show him his bedroom and then let’s all go to the table.”

Clarissa smiled, taking my hand in hers. She lead me up the stairs and opened the door. The room was just plain grey with dark blue accents. I set my bag on the bed and we went downstairs. We all sat around the table and Aunt Camila set a pan down in the middle of the table. 

“Hope you like chicken casserole,” she said. 

My grandpa put some on plates for everyone and I looked down at it. I poked at it with my fork. I didn't want to make a fuss but I knew I would get sick if I ate it. Two years ago Gerard one time accidentally gave me a real burger instead of a veggie burger. My tummy was so sick and Gerard felt so bad. 

“Frank, is something wrong?” My aunt asked. 

“I-I don't eat meat,” I said quietly. 

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” she apologized, taking my plate away. “I will find you something else.”

I looked down in embarrassment. I didn't want her to go through all this trouble for me. 

“Is there anything else you can't eat?” My grandpa asked. 

“Pineapples,” I said. “I'm allergic.”

“Really?” Clarissa asked. “Me too.”

I smiled happily, glad that I already had stuff in common and they were like me. 

“Is your family vegetarian too?” My grandpa asked. 

“No, just me,” I said. “I really like animals. Sometime’s Gerard is, he’ll be vegetarian for like a month but then give up and eat meat again. But I've been vegetarian since I was five and a kid from school told me that chicken nuggets were actually made out of chickens and that made me so sad.”

“That's cute,” Clarissa said. “You're so adorable. I think we’re gonna get along really well.”

I smiled and nodded my head. Aunt Camila walked back in with a bowl in her hand. 

“Here’s some soup,” she said. 

“Thank you,” I said as she set it down in front of me. 

It was quiet for a moment as we all ate. 

“So, Frank, you've got two brothers now, right?” Aunt Camila asked me. 

I nodded. “Gerard and Mikey, they're really great.”

“What kind of things do you like?” She asked. 

“Um, I like art and comic books and music,” I said. 

“Music?” My grandpa asked. “Did you know I play drums? And your father was a drummer too. Do you play any instruments?”

“No,” I denied. “Well, I played the recorder in elementary school. But I always wanted a guitar but they were expensive so I didn't get one. But my mom said maybe for my birthday this year I can get one.”

“Well, we have a drum set in the basement if you wanna try that out,” he said. “Maybe you can try that out. If you prefer it over guitar then you won't even have to buy your own drum set, you could come here on the weekends and I can teach you. Or maybe you can have it, I don't use it all that much anymore. Of course your mom would have to be able to put up with the noise.”

I smiled and nodded happily. Maybe I would like drums better than guitar. I've only used a guitar a couple times and that was just when Ray would let me use his. 

The three of us hung out for a while until my aunt and my grandpa got tired. Clarissa brought me up to my room and smiled as she sat on the bed with me. 

“You know, my grandpa used to always talk about you,” she said. “He always talked about how much he missed you and how much he felt bad for you. He thought you starved to death on the streets. Or was kidnapped and given to people to grow up in the sex trafficking ring. He was always so worried.”

“I'm sorry,” I said quietly. 

“Don't even mention it,” Clarissa brushed off. “He's happy now. I've lived here my whole life with my grandpa and my mom. My mom had me when she was only sixteen so she never ended up moving out. I'm sixteen too so my grandpa’s at that stage now where he’s like ‘no talking to boys, we’re not having another teenage pregnancy’.”

I laughed as she smiled. 

“Anyways, what's up with you?” She asked. “Are you dating someone?”

“I recently broke up with my boyfriend,” I said. 

“Awe, how come?” She asked. 

“He wasn't very nice,” I said. 

“Well, he definitely lost out,” Clarissa said. “Oh, I almost forgot. I have a picture I wanna give to you. It was in one of the scrapbooks but I thought you should have it instead.”

She reached into her pocket and handed me a small black and white photo. It was of a man with very curly dark hair that almost reminded me of Ray in a way. Hugging him was a woman with dark hair and the man was holding a baby. 

“That's you when you were younger,” Clarissa said, pointing to the baby. “And that's your mom, Linda, and your dad, Frank.”

I felt my eyes fill with tears and she smiled, wrapping her arms around me. 

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

“Of course,” she said. “You're family.”

I smiled and nodded, letting her hug me as I cried quietly.


	20. Chapter 19

I hurried into the house as soon as my grandpa dropped me off. I ran upstairs and it was just past noon but Gerard was still sleeping. I jumped on top of him and he groaned. 

“Daddy,” I whined, shaking him. 

Gerard wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down as he buried his face into the crook my neck. I giggled, pulling the blanket up to our chins. He sighed quietly, relaxing as he fell asleep again. 

“Daddy,” I whispered. “Why are you still sleeping?”

“I stayed up all night to finish your comic,” he mumbled sleepily. “It's on the desk.”

I gasped, going up to grab the comic. I sat against the headboard and Gerard laid his head on my lap. He fell asleep as I read it and smiled. Gerard ended up changing the name back to Ouija Man because I like it better.

“Morning, Button,” Gerard mumbled a few hours later. 

He leaned up, kissing my lips. 

“Oh god, I need coffee,” he grumbled. 

He got up and I followed him downstairs, setting the comic down onto the desk. I sat at the counter while he sighed and made himself coffee. 

“How was it, Button?” Gerard asked. 

“It was great, they're all really nice,” I said. 

He smiled sleepily, sitting beside me and resting his head on my shoulder. 

“I bet,” Gerard said. 

I smiled and nodded. I was still annoyed because he left me hanging yesterday. Gerard was always so kind and sweet and treated me like his little precious Button, but I wanted him to fuck me when he was all angry and upset.

“Daddy?” I asked. 

“What's up, Button?” He asked. 

He went up to pour his coffee into a mug then opened the fridge. 

“You want some apple juice?” He asked. 

I nodded and he poured some into my sippy cup. Gerard seemed to finally start waking up. He went upstairs and I was so close I was practically stepping on the backs of his feet. He sat at the desk and opened his laptop as I pouted. 

I sat on the bed, finishing reading the comic. I added it to the stack under my bed and smiled happily. My collection was growing and one day I bet Gerard’s gonna be famous for his comics and I'm gonna be the only one out of all his fans to have the originals. 

“Daddy,” I said, straddling his hips. 

“What's up, baby boy?” He asked. 

“I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, Button,” Gerard said. “So, what’d you do at your grandpa’s house?”

“We had dinner and we all just talked for a while,” I said. “And me and my cousin Clarissa stayed up until two in the morning talking. My dad and my grandpa played drums and he said he could teach me too. And for breakfast, before my grandpa woke up, my aunt Camila and me and Clarissa ice cream for breakfast.”

Gerard laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“Alright, sweetheart, let me work,” he said, kissing my forehead. 

I pouted, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him tight. Gerard just worked around me and I groaned in annoyance. 

“Daddy, pay attention to me,” I whined. 

“Later, Button,” he said. “How about you go draw me a pretty picture?”

I scowled as I got up and walked behind him. I stripped my clothes, going back to straddle his hips. 

“Baby boy, what are you doing?” He asked. 

I leaned forward, sucking on his neck as he groaned. 

“Baby, I'm working,” Gerard said, but made no move to push me away. 

I whimpered, rocking my hips against his slowly. Gerard groaned quietly, reaching around to grab my ass, pulling me tight against him. 

“Are you being bad, Button?” He asked. 

I nodded quickly and he smirked. 

“You wanna be fucked nice and hard, don't you?” He asked and I nodded again. 

He stood up suddenly and I shrieked, wrapping my legs around his waist. Gerard pushed me up against the wall, his hands under me to help keep me up. He sucked on my neck and I tilted my head back.

“Daddy, please,” I whined

He set me down and I shook my head quickly. I pressed my lips against his roughly, undoing his belt. I pushed his pants and boxers down, wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Daddy,” I moaned. “Daddy, fuck me.”

“No bad words,” Gerard said, picking me up. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him desperately. 

“Need you,” I panted. 

“Fuck, baby, let me stretch you,” he said. 

I shook my head, spitting on my hand. 

“Don't need stretching,” I said. 

I wrapped my hand around him as he groaned softly. I pulled my hand away, wrapping my arms around his neck. Gerard gave me a small kiss, positioning himself against me. I squeaked as he pushed in slowly. 

“You tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” He asked. 

I nodded quickly, pressing my lips against his. He bottomed out and I whimpered quietly, the pain stinging but not too badly. He moved in and out of me slowly, his breath getting heavier as he groaned. My hands tangled into his air as I moaned, feeling the pleasure spread through my body. 

“Daddy,” I whined, tugging on his hair gently. “Harder.”

His fingers dug into my skin as he went harder. 

“Ah, right there,” I moaned when he hit my prostate. “Oh god, I love you so much.”

Gerard sucked on my neck as I rocked my hips. Sweat built up on my skin, my heart nearly bursting out of its chest. 

“Daddy, oh god,” I moaned. 

I reached down, wrapping a hand around my erection. I stroked myself quickly, moaning loudly as Gerard kept hitting that spot inside me. 

“Daddy, ‘m gonna come,” I whined. 

“Fuck, me too,” Gerard groaned. 

The pooling heat was threatening to spill. His hand wrapped around my neck and I closed my eyes as I gasped. The tight knot was burning, making my head spin. My thumb ran over my slit just as he tightened his grip. My eyes rolled back as I came in my hand. Gerard panted, holding my hips as he thrust quickly. I felt him come inside me as he thrust shallowly. He pulled out, setting me down as I whimpered and stumbled. 

“Alright, let’s take a nap,” Gerard said.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, crawling in with me. I snuggled against his chest as he held me tight, pulling the blankets up.

“What were you working on?” I asked. 

“I got a job,” Gerard said. 

I gasped and leaned up on my elbow. 

“Really? You did?” I asked excitedly. “Where? What are you doing?”

“I got a job at Cartoon Network,” Gerard said. “I'm gonna be drawing for them.”

My jaw dropped and he laughed. 

“See! You're such a good artist!” I exclaimed. 

Gerard smiled, leaning up to give me a soft kiss. 

“Are you just gonna send them pictures?” I asked. 

“No, I'm going to New York,” he said. 

My smile dropped as well as my stomach. 

“Y-you're leaving?” I whimpered, my lip quivering. 

“No, baby, not all the time, I'm still gonna live here,” Gerard said. “I'm only gonna go on the weekends, it's only about half an hour away, and you're gonna be at your grandpa’s anyways.”

I nodded softly, still upset about it. My grandpa and I made an agreement that I would stay over there for the weekends. And even though I wasn't gonna be here anyways, I was still sad about Gerard going off to New York without me. 

“Baby, this is an amazing opportunity for me,” Gerard said, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

I forced a smile onto my face. It was amazing for Gerard. Not amazing for me. 

“And guess what, Button?” Gerard asked and I looked up at him in interest. “Once you graduate from high school then maybe we can move there.”

My eyes lit up as I gasped and nodded. 

“It's near where the twin towers fell,” Gerard said. “We can get a small apartment to share and we can cuddle and give kisses to each other whenever we want.”

“But it has to be at a place that allows pets,” I said. “I still wanna get Bela.”

“Alright, we’ll get a place that accepts pets,” Gerard said. 

“And it has to be pretty,” I said. “No bugs or anything.”

He smiled and nodded, giving me a hug. 

“Or I can drop out and we can go now,” I said. 

“No, princess, you've gotta finish high school,” Gerard said. “After we can move.”

“Can I help pick out an apartment?” I asked. 

“Yeah, of course,” Gerard said. 

“And can I help pick out the furniture too?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded. “Anything you want.”

“Can we have a pink bedroom?” I asked. 

“Well, we’ll have to talk about that,” Gerard said. 

I giggled, kissing his cheek. 

“Daddy, it’ll be perfect!” I cheered. “I can't wait.”

We heard the door open downstairs and the two of us quickly got dressed. 

“Frankie!” My mom called. 

I hurried downstairs with Gerard behind me. The second I stepped into the foyer, I shrieked. Bela was there on a white leash that my mom held. 

“She’s all yours, sweetheart,” my mom said. 

I dropped to my knees as Bela ran forward, tongue hanging out. She jumped into my lap and I giggled as she licked my face. 

“Remember, Frank, she's still a puppy,” my mom said. “She still needs to be trained.”

I nodded, hugging Bela. 

“Hey, Bela, this is your new home,” I said. 

Bela ran around in a circle, barking happily. The little golden retriever jumped at Gerard’s feet and he leaned down to pet her. 

“And remember, she's gonna get big,” my mom reminded me. 

“That's okay, she's perfect whether she's big or small,” I said. “C’mon, Bela, let’s go show you around.”

I held her leash as she jumped around excitedly. 

“Gerard, there's supplies in the trunk of the car,” my mom said. “Can you go get them?”

He sighed, leaving to go grab the stuff. I walked Bela upstairs to my bedroom. 

“This is where you're gonna sleep with me and Gerard,” I said. “And in a year we’re gonna have a new home in New York. And you can meet my grandpa and my aunt, you already know Clarissa. But Gerard is gonna get a job working for tv and he's gonna take care of the both of us. Gerard’s never let me down before.”


	21. Chapter 20

I went to get out of the car when my grandpa stopped me. I've had so much fun this weekend. I've gone over every week and I was sad because the summer was almost over. 

“Frankie, we wanted to ask you something,” my grandpa said. 

I looked at them curiously and they all had big smiles on their faces. 

“We were wondering if you would move in with us?” My aunt asked. 

I felt my heart stop for a moment as I stared at all of them in shock. 

“R-really?” I squeaked. 

“Yeah, Frankie, we love you and we want to be able to spend more time with you before you go off to college,” my grandpa said. 

“Oh, it’ll be so fun,” Clarissa said. “We can paint our nails all the time and do each other's makeup.”

“I-I don't know,” I whimpered nervously. 

I loved them so much and I always had so much fun with them. But I also loved my family here in Belleville. I don't want one family to think I don't love them just because I choose the other.

“We aren't expecting an answer right now,” my grandpa said with a small chuckle. “You take all the time you need, talk it over with your family.”

I nodded, grabbing my bag as I got out of the car. Gerard always waits for me by the front door when I come home to give me a big hug. But today he didn't give me a hug when he saw the look on my face. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, holding my hand. 

“They asked me to move in with them,” I whispered. 

A looked flashed across his face before he quickly blinked it away. Was he hurt or happy? If I knew then it'd be easier to make a decision. 

“Baby boy, that's great!” He cheered. 

I shrugged, my eyes watering. 

“What's wrong?” Gerard asked. 

“I-I don't know what to do,” I whimpered. “What do I do?”

Gerard sighed quietly, pulling me into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

“Button, I can't make this decision for you,” he said. 

Sniffled quietly and we sat down on the couch. 

“Where’s mom and Mikey?” I asked. 

“They're at a charity thing again,” Gerard said. “I stayed home so I could be here when you got here.”

I nodded, resting my head against his shoulder sadly. 

“I don't like making big boy decisions,” I said. 

“Then how about we go play dress up instead,” Gerard suggested. 

I gasped and picked my head up as I nodded. I loved playing dress up with Gerard but he only played with me when I was really sad about something. It's so much fun and I think Gerard has fun too, even though he tries to hide it. 

I pulled his hand and dragged him upstairs. I grabbed my dress that was at the back of my closet. I had ordered it online a while ago but it ended up coming too big, although I found out it fit Gerard and that made me so happy. It was pastel pink with spaghetti straps and white polka boys. 

Gerard took off his clothes to just his boxers, putting on the dress. He pulled a face at his reflection in the mirror as he sat down in the desk chair. I giggled happily, grabbing my makeup bag. I straddled his hips, opening the bag. 

“Daddy, stop scrunching up your face,” I said as I brushed some powder onto his nose. 

Gerard sneezed and I giggled. 

“Daddy, icky!” I exclaimed as I laughed. 

“Sorry, baby,” he apologized. 

I kept applying makeup, picking up my eyeshadow pallet. 

“Do you want blue or pink?” I asked. 

“How about just a neutral color?” He suggested. 

“Purple!” I cheered. “Close your eyes.”

Gerard sighed quietly but didn't argue as he closed his eyes. I brushed the makeup over his skin and smiled. Gerard was always so pretty. He had this pale skin that always looked so nice, but I also have skin that's tanner than his. So my foundation looks a little funny on him, his face is more tan than the rest of his body. 

“Oh, daddy, you look so pretty,” I said as I used my liquid eyeliner to give him the best eyeliner wings I could. 

I grabbed my mascara and he sighed. 

“Button, do we have to?” He groaned. 

“You already said I could,” I stated. “You can't back out now. Don't worry, I have makeup remover this time.”

Gerard sighed quietly and let me put it on him. I grabbed my pink lipgloss. Gerard opened his mouth slightly and I spread it over his lips. 

“There we go!” I explained. “All pretty daddy! Now we need to do your hair!”

I put a bunch of bows and flower clips into his black hair. 

“All done!” I cheered. 

Gerard smiled softly at me, rubbing my back. 

“Feeling better?” He asked. 

“I gotta get dressed too,” I said. 

I changed into my prettiest dress and put all my makeup on. Gerard helped to put bows into my short hair, clipping my fringe back with a pretty pink bow. 

“Daddy, look how pretty we are,” I said. 

Gerard groaned quietly, hiding his face when I tried to take a picture. I giggled when I saw that I managed to get a picture. 

“We’re like princesses going to a fancy ball,” I said. 

I twirled so my dress fanned out around me but Gerard refused to spin too. 

“I think you make such a pretty princess, daddy,” I said. 

He pouted quietly as the door opened. My mom laughed when she saw Gerard and that only made him scowl more. 

“Mommy,” I said sadly. 

“What's wrong?” She asked, sitting on the bed. 

“My family asked me if I want to move in with them,” I said. 

She blinked a couple times as she stared at me. “ _Oh_.”

“Are you upset?” I asked nervously. 

“No, of course not,” my mom denied. “I mean, yeah I'll be sad to see you leave the house but it was going to happen eventually. And you're gonna go live with your other family and you'll be able to get to know them better. But you're still my son and I will love you forever.”

My eyes watered as I nodded and she hugged me. 

“And whichever house you pick I will support you,” she said. 

“Thank you,” I said. 

My mom smiled and stood up. 

“Alright, my two princesses, I'm going to go start dinner,” she said. 

She walked out and Gerard rubbed my back softly. 

“C’mon, Button,” he said. “Let’s go get some ice cream.”

I helped him to take off his makeup and he took off his dress, changing back into his hoodie and jeans. We went downstairs and grabbed some small bowls of ice cream before going back to our room. I sat on his lap and Gee rubbed my back softly as we ate. 

“This ice cream doesn't even make me happy,” I said. “I don't want it.”

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked, feeling my forehead. “Where's the real Frankie? My Button would never deny ice cream.”

My lip started quivering and Gerard set our bowls aside. 

“I'm sorry, baby, I'm just joking,” he said. “Don't cry, sweetheart.”

I whimpered quietly and he kissed my forehead. 

“You don't have to eat the ice cream if you don't want to,” he said. “We can do something else if you want. I started a new comic, I can let you read the pages I have.”

I shook my head softly and he sighed. Gerard laid down, pulling me with him so my head rested on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. And then he started singing and I cried. I've always loved his singing and I missed it so much. He was singing Amazing Grace and that made me cry even harder. 

Gerard and I used to always sing Amazing Grace when we were little. Our grandpa taught it to us and we would stand on the coffee table to put on shows for our mom and grandparents. Amazing Grace was always my favorite.

“Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now...I see,” Gerard sang. 

“Daddy, I love you so much,” I sobbed. 

He kissed the top of my head, holding me close. 

“Please don't stop singing,” I begged. 

Gerard kept singing different little songs until I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I sighed quietly, his arms wrapped around me tight. I felt so warm and safe here with him. Maybe I shouldn't go, I would miss him too much. I wouldn't get my hugs and kissies whenever I want and I wouldn't get to cuddle with him when I go to sleep. 

But I also don't wanna upset my real family. And I want to spend more time with them too and living with them seems like so much fun. I love them so much and I really do want to live with them. But I also wanna live with my family. All this thinking was making my head hurt. 

“Would you be sad if I moved in with them?” I asked. 

“Little Button, I don't want to influence you,” he said. “You have to decide for yourself.”

“Daddy,” I whimpered. “I don't like making big boy decisions,”

“I know you don't, princess,” he said. “but you're gonna have to do this for yourself. And no matter what you choose, everyone will still love you just the same.”

“You will too?” I asked. 

“Of course I will,” Gerard stayed. “You're my little Button and nothing in the entire world could ever possibly change that. I love you with my entire being, you're the reason I wake up smiling every morning and go to sleep smiling every night.”

My eyes watered as I hugged him tight. Gerard loves me so much, I bet it would upset him if I left. Maybe I should stay here for him. I love him too, I'd miss him. Oh god, all this thinking just made my head spin. I closed my eyes as Gerard started singing again and I fell asleep in his arms.


	22. Chapter 21

I still couldn't make up my mind about where to live. I know it'll only be a year before Gerard and I go to New York but a year is a long time. And it can seem even longer if I'm somewhere   
I'm not happy. But I'm happy in both places which makes this even harder. 

“Daddy, I'm sad, i need kissies,” I stated. 

Gerard smiled softly, giving me a small kiss. 

“Nuh uh, more,” I said. 

He smirked, resting his hands on my hips as he pressed me against the wall softly. Gerard leaned down to press his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back roughly. My hands soon made their way to his belt as he rested his forehead against mine. 

“What have I said about patience, baby?” He asked. 

I whined, tugging at his belt again. Gerard grabbed my wrists, pinning them up above my head with one hand. I whimpered as I looked up into his hazel eyes. He used his other hand to massage my thigh gently and I turned my head to the side so he can kiss my neck softly. 

“No, daddy,” I whined. “I want you.”

“Patience,” he whispered, his hot breath on my skin making me shudder. 

“No, no patience,” I denied. “Stop it. I want it now. Gee, no--”

“Gerard Arthur Way!” Someone shouted. 

Gerard pulled away quickly and we both turned to look at my mom. 

“I come home and I find you harassing your little brother while he begs you to stop!” She yelled. 

“Mom, no--”

“Get out of my house!” My mom screamed, interrupting him. 

She grabbed Gerard’s arm and pulled him away from me. My lip quivered as she pushed Gerard out the front door. 

“Mommy, no,” I cried. 

She came over and hugged me tight, running her fingers through my hair. 

“Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't let him touch you again,” she whispered. 

I cried into her shoulder and felt my phone buzz. I glanced down at it and sniffled. 

_Gerard: I'm going to stay the night at Bert’s, try to explain everything to mom. I love you x._

She kissed the top of my head softly, holding me in her bone crushing hug.

“I'm sorry this happened, baby,” she mumbled. “I'm going to call the police and he won't be able to touch you ever again.”

“No!” I cried. “No, he can't be arrested.”

“Frankie, I love Gerard, he's my son,” my mom said. “But if he's…touching you in any way then he has to get in trouble for it.”

“But mommy, I wanted him to touch me,” I said. “He's my boyfriend.”

She looked down at me in shock as she pulled away. 

“He's your _brother_ ,” she stated. 

I sniffled and looked down at my feet. 

“I-I love him,” I whimpered. 

“I just…I don't know what to think,” she mumbled. 

She left and I cried as I went upstairs. Bela was sleeping at the foot of my bed and her head picked up when I slammed the door shut. I laid on the bed, sobbing into my pillow. Bela started licking my hand and when I picked my head up she licked my face. I sat up, holding her in my arms as I sniffled and wiped my eyes. 

“Daddy hates me now, I got us caught and now he's in trouble,” I whimpered. “And mom hates me too because he's my boyfriend. Maybe I should go move in with my grandpa.”

I got up and grabbed my suitcase. I stuffed as many clothes as I could inside there then grabbed Gerard’s suitcase. He wouldn't mind, I'll return it later. 

When that was full, I packed a backpack full of a couple of my stuff and Bela’s stuff. I put her leash on her and walked downstairs. 

“What are you doing?” My mom asked. 

“I'm gonna move in with my grandpa,” I stated. 

“Frankie, I love you,” she said. “You're my son but Gerard is also my son and you two are brothers and I just can't wrap my head around it. And I'm also not entirely sure if I can really accept it. I know you're not related but you're brothers.”

I sat on my suitcase and pulled out my phone.

“Grandpa?” I asked when he picked up. “Can you pick me up? I wanna move in.”

“Yeah, Frankie, I'll be there as soon as I can,” he said. 

I hung up and my mom walked up to me. 

“Frankie, sweetheart, don't move out just because of this,” she said, kneeling down to my height. 

“It's not,” I lied. 

If I don't live here anymore then maybe Gerard and I can see each other without any problems. 

“I wanna get to know them more,” I said. 

“I'm not going to call the police,” she said, holding my hand. 

I nodded softly and she wiped away my tears. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” She asked. 

I looked up at her and saw her eyes glassed over with tears. I nodded my head and she sighed softly. 

“You can't kick Gerard out,” I said. 

She bit her lip softly. “Fine, I just…you're my little baby. I remember when I found you on the street. You were so small and defenseless. I just keep imagining Gerard hurting you while you're small and defenseless. You're sweet and precious and in high school.”

“I love him so much,” I said. 

She kissed my forehead and I sniffled. 

“My grandpa is going to be here soon,” I said. 

She bit her lip softly and tried to hide the sad look on her face. 

“Come on, let’s go grab my suitcase,” she said. 

She helped me pack more of my stuff and I had almost all of it by the time we were done. My grandpa came just ten minutes later and she helped me put my bags in the trunk. 

“You have fun there,” she said sadly, her eyes watering. “Text me when you get there so I know you're safe. Don't forget about us now, you can come back whenever you want. I love you.”

“I love you too, mom,” I said, giving her a hug. 

I got into the car and my grandpa smiled at me. I waved to my mom as he pulled away. 

“We’re so excited you decided to move in,” he said. 

I smiled and he turned on the radio. As soon as we got to the house, I called Gerard. 

“Daddy!” I exclaimed, shutting my bedroom door. “Daddy, I'm sorry.”

“Baby, don't worry,” he said. “Did you explain everything to mom?”

“I did but I don't think she likes it,” I said. “She wasn't very happy about it. But I decided to move in with my grandpa, I'm already here.”

“You did?” He asked. “Well, I've actually been thinking lately. Maybe if you live there then I can move to New York now? That way everything would be all set up and ready by the time you come to move in too.”

“Oh,” I mumbled. “Y-yeah, I guess that would be okay. But can you come back to Belleville on the days I'm visiting so that way I can see all of you at the same time?”

“Of course,” Gerard said. “Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. Maybe if we’re not living at home anymore then mom would be more okay with us dating.”

“Maybe,” I mumbled. “I'm gonna miss though while I'm here.”

“Well, soon you'll have school to keep you distracted,” he said. 

“Oh no, I'm gonna have to start a new school!” I exclaimed. “Daddy, maybe this was a mistake. I can't start a new school. The other kids might make fun of me. And Mikey’s not gonna be there to help me. I-I don't wanna go to a new school.”

“Hey, you're gonna be fine,” Gerard reassured. “You're beautiful and perfect and everyone is gonna love you.”

“Daddy, was this the good choice?” I asked. 

“I think it could be,” he said. “Come on, we’re gonna get a nice little apartment and we’re gonna raise Bela and I'm gonna have a job working for Cartoon Network and you can do whatever you want to do. And then every night we can watch movies and cuddle together.”

“I wish we could have that now,” I said. 

“I know, Button, but you've gotta finish high school,” he stated. “I don't want you to throw away your education for me.”

“I know, daddy,” I said. “I still just wish it.”

“I love you, baby boy,” he said. 

“I love you too, daddy,” I said. “I miss you already, I'm not gonna be able to cuddle with you at night. It's gonna be so lonely in this big bed all by myself. All I have it Turtle and Bela.”

“I'm gonna miss you too, sweetheart,” he said. “Our bedroom is gonna feel so much bigger. There's two beds but only one person now. I wish we could cuddle too. I love you so much, and missing your kisses is gonna be painful.”

“You have to promise me something,” I said. 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

“That you have to call me everyday before bed so I can say goodnight and I love you,” I said. 

“Of course,” Gerard said. “That'll be my favorite part of the day.”

I giggled and blushed, feeling myself relax. Gerard always had a way of helping to calm me down when I'm scared or worried. 

“I have to go unpack,” I said sadly. 

“Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, princess,” Gerard said. “I love you, goodbye.”

“I love you too,” I said. “Bye bye, daddy.”

I waited for him to hang up but he did the same thing. 

“Can we still talk?” I asked. 

“I'd love that,” he said. 

“Okay, I'm gonna put you on speaker while I unpack,” I said. 

I set the phone on my bed and started unpacking all my stuff. 

“What are you doing at Bert’s?” I asked. 

“He's at work so I'm just here alone watching tv,” he said. 

“Has mom told you that you can come home yet?” I asked. 

“No, I'm probably not going to hear from her until tomorrow,” Gerard said. “But don't worry, everything's gonna be fine.”

I smiled and nodded as Bela crawled into my lap. 

“Oh, Bert just got back,” he said. “We were gonna go to the movies. I'll call you later, Button, I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy,” I said sadly. 

He hung up and I sighed quietly. I scratched Bela’s head and she looked up at me. 

“Don't worry, Bela,” I said. “Gerard still loves me and that’s all that matters.”


	23. Chapter 22

I was visiting back home again and I was so upset. Gerard wasn't here and he keeps forgetting to call me at night. It's been a month and we've been talking less and less. 

“I'm gonna go to the store, mom,” I said. 

“Alright, have fun,” she replied. 

I went out to the car, turning on the engine as I drove away. I got to the mall where I wanted to buy some new panties. They were gonna be so pretty and Gerard was going to love them so much. I just wish he was coming to see me soon. 

I sighed quietly as I walked into the store, looking at all the assortments of lingerie. I picked out a couple pairs of pretty lace panties I thought he would like. Some people were looking at me a little weird but that always happens. But usually Gerard is here with me to help me feel better. 

“Hey, Frankie,” someone said. 

I looked up and saw Dallon as I whimpered and looked down. 

“I-I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you,” I muttered. 

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry,” Dallon said and I looked up at him. “I was a huge dick and you didn't deserve any of it.”

“Oh,” I said. “Th-that's okay.”

“Can I buy you some ice cream to make up for it?” He asked. 

I bit my lip, how could I ever deny ice cream? I nodded my head and he smiled. 

“Let me buy those for you too, to help make up for everything,” he said. 

I blushed as he grabbed the panties and went up to pay for them. The two of us headed down to the food court together and he bought the both of us ice cream while I found a table for us to sit at. 

“So, you're really sorry?” I asked as he sat down and handed me my bowl. 

“Of course, I was a dick,” he said. “I'm really sorry about everything that happened, I really did like you.”

“You did?” I asked as I blushed. 

“Yeah, I really did,” Dallon said. “So, what's new with you? It's been a while since we've talked.”

“I found my real family,” I said and he raised his eyebrows. “I moved in with them about a month ago.”

“What are they like?” He asked. 

“Well, I've got a grandpa and a cousin and an aunt and they're all really nice,” i said. 

“That's great, Frankie,” he said. “How's if going with you and Gerard.”

I stared at him in shock, my spoon halfway between my mouth and my bowl. 

“Oh come on, it was obvious,” he said. “I thought I was going to be suffocated by the amount of sexual tension between the two of you.”

“Oh,” I muttered, blushing as I looked down. 

“So, you two?” He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. “We haven't been talking much recently. I miss him. It's been a whole two weeks since we've even kissed.”

He gave me a sympathetic smile and I blushed as I finished my ice cream. He pushed his own little cup to me and I looked at him in surprise. 

“You take it, I know how much you love ice cream,” he said. 

I smiled and picked up his spoon as I ate. 

“So, you're starting a new school then, huh?” He asked and I nodded. “I'm sure you'll do great there.”

“How's college?” I asked. 

“Boring,” he replied. 

I giggled and he smiled. When I finished, we cleaned up the table and he carried my bag for me. 

“Let me walk you to your car,” he said. 

Dallon’s arm wrapped around my waist as we walked inside. I couldn't help but love the touch, I've missed it so much from Gerard. 

“Thank you,” I said quietly when I got to my car, putting my bag in the trunk. 

Dallon smiled and I looked up at him. 

“You know, I think you've gotten even more beautiful since we broke up,” he said. “You're so sweet and beautiful and absolutely perfect.”

His hand caressed my cheek gently and I blushed. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. 

I hesitated a moment before nodding. Dallon leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and set me on the back of my car. Dallon held my hips, kissing me roughly.

His one hand held my hip and his other tangled into my hair, pulling my head back so he could kiss my neck. I moaned, holding onto her shoulders. 

“Come here, baby,” he whispered. 

He set me onto the ground and opened the backseat of my car, getting in and pulling me into his lap. I pressed my lips against his roughly, pressing my body close to his. He ground up against me slowly and I whimpered. 

“So fucking pretty,” he muttered. 

His hand went up my dress as he palmed me through my panties. I whined, rutting my hips into his hand. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. 

He repositioned us so I was on my hands and knees and he was behind me. His hands tugged down my panties and I whimpered. 

“So perfect,” he said. 

He kissed along my thighs, softly sucking on the skin. I gasped as his tongue ran over my hole. 

“O-oh god,” I moaned. 

One of his fingers pressed against my hole as he pushed it in slowly. But his slow pace wasn't kept long as he added a second finger and pushed them in and out of me roughly. I panted heavily, feeling him hit my prostate as he pushed in a third. The burn of the stretch felt so good, adding to the tightening knot in the pit of my stomach. 

“M-more,” I begged. 

Dallon slapped my ass sharply then dug his fingernails into the skin. I moaned loudly, the hot pleasure soared throughout my body. 

“Oh god, I'm gonna come,” I moaned. 

He curled his fingers and I whined. My hips rocked back against his hand as I panted heavily. The burning was taking over, pushing me to the edge as I moaned. I came suddenly, crying out in pleasure. Dallon worked me through my orgasm before pulling his fingers away. 

He reached around, stroking me quickly. I cried from the overstimulation as I felt myself get hard all over again. I heard Dallon spit before he pressed against me. My breath stopped as I waited in anticipation when he suddenly slammed in all at once. I moaned loudly as he reached forward, tangling his hand in my hair and pulling roughly as he pounded into me and spanked me again with his free hand. 

As much as I hate to say it, I loved the way he fucked me. Nice and rough, something Gerard never does. 

“P-please, more,” I begged. 

Dallon leaned down over me, moving in even faster, hitting my prostate. 

“Ah, oh god,” I moaned. “Ah, ah.”

“Love it when I fuck your pretty little ass?” He asked. “Nice and hard and rough. Gerard never fucked You like this, did he?”

I shook my head quickly, feeling his fingernails trail along my skin. 

“Fucking vanilla shit,” he muttered. 

He spanked me twice more and i could feel my legs shaking. 

“I'll make you fucking scream my name,” he said, his voice heavy with uneven breathing. 

I could already feeling myself getting close to the edge again. My hands gripped onto the edges of the leather seat, my whole body rocking as he pounded into me. 

“Oh god, ‘m gonna come,” I whimpered. “Please don't stop.”

He pulled my hair again and I moaned. My toes curled, my whole body shaking. I let out a soft scream as I came for the second time. Dallon thrust into me and it was only minutes before he came inside me. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, moving his hips in my shallowly. 

Dallon pulled out and I whimpered quietly. He pulled my panties back up and sat down, pulling me into his lap after he pulled his pants back up. 

“Do you still like me?” I asked. 

“How can I not?” He replied. “You're so pretty.”

I blushed and he smiled softly. 

“Gerard’s being poopy,” I muttered. “He isn't really talking to me much anymore at all. He promised he would call me everyday and he doesn't.”

“Come on, Frankie, he isn't even worth your time,” Dallon said. “Just leave him already. Does anyone even accept your relationship?”

“Well, Mikey is cool with it, he doesn't care all that much,” I said. “But my mom isn't as happy. Of course, she always says it's okay because she doesn't want me to cry but she doesn't talk to Gerard much anymore and she always gives us sort of looks when we hold hands or even just sit next to each other at the dinner table.”

“Then just fucking end it,” Dallon said. 

I whimpered and looked down. “I love him though.”

“But yet you're here getting fucked by someone else,” he stated. 

My lip quivered as I looked down. 

“I-I have to get home before dinner,” I said. 

“Fine,” he said. “I'll see you later.” 

Dallon gave me a soft kiss before he got out. I crawled into the driver’s seat. I watched him walk away before I sighed quietly. I drove away slowly and soon enough I was back home. 

“Button!” Someone cheered when I opened the door. 

I gasped, running into Gerard’s arms as he picked me up and spun me around. 

“You're here!” I exclaimed. 

“Of course in here,” he said. “I know I'm late and you're leaving tonight but I couldn't miss you.”

I giggled happily as he gave me a kiss. 

“So, I drew another comic for you,” he said. 

“Really?” I asked. 

He smiled and nodded, carrying me upstairs. We sat on the bed with my cradled in his lap as I read the comic. 

“I don't wanna read it right now,” I decided as I closed it and set it aside. “I'll read it on the way home. Right now I just wanna cuddle. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Button,” Gerard said. “I love you.”

I smiled, kissing his cheek. “I love you too, daddy.”


	24. Chapter 23

Gerard was visiting me at my new house and I was so excited to have him here. I showed him my new room and all around the house. 

We were currently sitting here watching cartoons while we were home alone. I leaned over, pressing my lips against his and he smiled into the kiss. I grabbed his hand, tangling it into my hair. I wanted him to pull it but he just ran his fingers through it gently. 

“Daddy,” I whined. 

I pouted and he wrapped his arms around me. 

“What's wrong, Button?” He asked. 

I leaned up to kissed him again. Gerard picked me up, carrying me upstairs. He set me down on my bed, kissing me softly. He pulled my dress over my head and kissed my neck softly. 

“Is this what you wanted, baby boy?” He asked. 

I nodded, losing my eyes as he kissed down my body. There was a shuffling as he took off his clothes before he was with me again. I felt his fingers tuck into the hem of my panties when he stopped. 

“What the fuck is this?” He asked. 

I opened my eyes as he pulled his hands away. Gerard gestured to my thighs and I saw the bruises left by Dallon. 

“Th-they're from you, remember?” I asked. 

“These aren't from me,” Gerard stated. “We haven't fucked in weeks, they would've been gone by now.”

“I-I--”

“Frank, where the fuck did you get these from?” He asked and I could tell he was getting angrier. 

“Dallon,” I whispered. 

He got up off the bed and started grabbing for his clothes. 

“Daddy no, don't go,” I begged. 

“I can't believe you fucking did this again,” he spat. “This is the second fucking time you have cheated. And I forgave you the first time but I don't think I can do that this time.”

“No!” I cried. “You've been so distant! I've missed someone loving me and making me feel good!”

“Oh, so this is my fault?!” He shouted. “You never think, Frank! Did he just sweet talk you again?! Make you feel all special and pretty before he shoved his dick inside you?!”

I looked down in shame as he put his clothes on hurriedly. He started walking out and I chased after him. I hugged his legs and he groaned. 

“Frank, get off me,” he said. 

“I'm not Frank,” I sobbed. “I'm Button. I'm your little Button.”

“No you aren't,” Gerard denied and he wouldn't look at me. 

“Daddy, please don't leave me,” I begged. “I love you.”

“Frank, get the fuck off of me,” he said. 

I held onto him tight and he grabbed me, pulling me up to my feet. I grabbed his phone, clutching it to my chest. 

“Give it back,” he ordered. 

I whimpered, shaking my head. He reached for it but I turned away to keep the phone from him. 

“Fine, you can fucking keep it,” he said. 

Gerard opened the front door and I screamed. 

“You can't leave me!” I cried. 

“You always think I can just forgive you for everything,” Gerard said. “I can't do that again. This is the second fucking time you've cheated on me with that fucking asshole. Frank, I can't even fucking believe you. You keep fucking doing this, you always go back to Dallon. Am I not enough for you? Did you like the way he fucked you more?”

I whimpered quietly and gave a small nod. 

“Fuck you, Frank,” he spat. 

“You've been gone, I didn't have anyone else,” I said. 

“Well I'm fucking sorry I've been looking for a place for us to live!” He shouted. “And I've been working so I could get money so that way you can buy all your fucking skirts and toys!”

“I'm sorry!” I sobbed. “I'm sorry, daddy, I'm sorry.”

Gerard shook his head, walking out and slamming the door behind him. I watched his car drive away as I cried. I ran upstairs, burying my face into the pillow as I sobbed, my whole body shaking. 

After an hour, I grabbed my phone and tried calling Gerard, only to remember that I still had his phone. He wanted to get away from me so much that he even left his phone behind. 

I didn't even have Bela to help make me feel better. Clarissa had taken her down to the pet store when she went to work so she could play with the other puppies. 

I just wanted my daddy. I love him so much. I don't know why I cheated on him, Dallon was just being so sweet and kind. I put in Dallon’s number and sniffled as it rang. 

“Dallon?” I whimpered. 

“Hey, what's up?” He asked.

“Something bad happened and I'm really sad,” I cried. 

“Hey, I'm actually kinda busy, can I call you later?” He asked. 

“O-Okay,” I whimpered, but he already hung up before I could finish. 

I sniffled, hugging Turtle. 

“I miss daddy,” I whispered. “He hates me now. I did something really bad. And Dallon doesn't even wanna talk to me either. I messed up really bad. How do I fix this, Turtle? I just want Gerard to love me again. That's all that matters.”

I sniffled, getting dressed into a comfy onesie. I snuggled up under my blanket and started crying again. I wish Gerard was still here to cuddle me and give me kisses and make me feel better. But he isn't gonna do that anymore because I made him hate me. I wish he didn't hate me, I love him so much. 

“How can we make this up to him?” I asked Turtle. 

I gasped when I thought of something. I grabbed some paper and markers as I started coloring. I don't know if Gerard will forgive me for this but it was worth a try. 

I folded the paper meticulously, not wanting to make a single mistake. I colored and it my lip as I concentrated on making sure every single line was perfect. It took a little while but thankfully it wasn't long. 

I held it up and smiled. I made a comic book for Gerard, just like how Gerard makes them for me. It wasn't as good but it was nice. I called it The Adventures of Gerard and Frank. It was only two pages, discluding the title. But it showed how I made a mistake and Gerard knew I was sorry so he forgave me and we lived happily ever after in our New York apartment. 

Maybe if I give this to him as I gift then he’ll forgive me. I know it isn't much but it's all I have. Maybe he’ll like this because he makes comics for me so he’ll think it’s cute and he’ll forgive me. 

“Frankie, can you help carry in groceries?!” My aunt called as the front door opened. 

I stuffed the comic into my pocket and hurried downstairs when she grabbed my arm before I could walk out. 

“Have you been crying?” She asked. “What's wrong? What happened?”

I sniffled and looked down. 

“My boyfriend broke up with me,” I whispered. 

She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder. 

“Why? What happened?” She asked. 

“I cheated on him,” I said. 

She didn't say anything as she rubbed my back. 

“But I love him so much,” I sobbed. “It was just a mistake. I love him.”

“Alright, Frankie,” she said, kissing the top of my head. “You don't worry about helping with the groceries. You go upstairs and watch a movie on your laptop and I'll get you some ice cream. I know how to make this topping that is absolutely to die for but I never get to make it because Clarissa can't eat it. So you just relax and I'll get you a little dessert before dinner. There's a tissue box on the bathroom counter if you need it.”

I nodded my head and went back upstairs. I cuddle up under my blanket and hugged my little panda stuffie. I turned on my laptop, playing the saddest romance movie I could find on Netflix. 

Tears kept rolling down my cheeks as I watched the screen. About twenty minutes later, the door opened and my aunt smiled at me. She handed me a bowl of vanilla ice cream with a yellow syrup sort of topping poured over it. 

“Thank you,” I said softly. 

“Just relax, sweetheart,” she said. 

She kissed my forehead before leaving and shutting the door. I took a scoop of the ice cream and smiled softly. The topping was warm and it tasted good. I don't know how to describe it, I've never had anything like it before. Two more bites and my tongue started feeling all tingly and weird. 

I frowned in confusion, setting the bowl down onto my nightstand. My throat was hurting and it made my eyes water. It almost felt like it was swelling and all too fast it was like I couldn't breathe. 

“Hey, how is it--”

My aunt interrupted herself when she opened the door. 

“Frank!” She shrieked. “Are you allergic to pineapples?!”

I nodded and she hurried to my side. I felt all light headed as I wheezed, gasping for air that never came. 

“Frankie, stay awake,” she said. “Fuck, do you have EpiPens?”

I shook my head. I hadn't ever used them, I forgot to even bring them. 

“I think Clarissa has some,” she said. 

She picked me up, carrying me downstairs. She sat me in the a chair and dug through the cabinet. 

“I need an ambulance,” she said and I hadn't even realized she pulled out a phone. “My nephew is having an allergic reaction.”

I started to fall out of the chair but she caught me quickly. 

“Come here, Frankie, they said to lay you on your back,” she said. 

She picked me up and set me down but at this point everything was starting to fade. I felt something stab into my thigh right through my onesie. She covered me with a blanket and used some books to help raise my feet up. 

“They're gonna be here soon, Frankie,” she said. “Stay awake, baby, please, I'm so sorry. You've gotta stay awake, alright?”

Everything around me faded into black as I finally lost conciousness.


	25. Epilogue

I woke up and whined softly as I covered my eyes from how bright it was. 

“Button!” Someone gasped and I immediately know it was Gerard. 

“Daddy,” I whimpered, squinting my eyes open. 

“Let me go get the nurse and everyone else,” he said. 

I shook my head and held his hand. 

“I wanna talk first,” I said. 

Gerard sighed quietly and sat in the chair beside my bed, his thumb rubbing against the back of my hand softly. We were in a small hospital room and I was wearing a gown while connected to some wires. 

“I love you,” I cried. “Daddy, I love you so much, I wanna come home.”

Gerard’s eyes watered as he pulled something from his pocket. I saw it was my comic book and I noticed some dried up, wrinkled spots where Gerard must've cried on it while I was asleep. 

“This was in the pocket of your onesie,” he said. “I…I don't know if I can fully forgive you for what you did.”

My lip quivered and he sighed. 

“I can ask mom if we can enroll you into a high school in New York,” he said. “But we’re gonna have to have a very serious conversation.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Button,” he said. 

The door opened and my mom gasped. 

“When did he wake up?” She asked. 

“Just a minute ago, I was just about to go get you,” Gerard said. 

“Mikey, get the nurse, she's right outside,” she said. 

My mom handed Gerard some coffee and smiled at me. 

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” She asked. 

“M-my tummy and my throat hurts,” I said. 

“The doctor said that would be normal,” she replied. 

The door opened and both a doctor and a nurse walked in. They did everything that they needed to, asking me all sorts of questions about how I feel. 

“We’re going to keep you here overnight for observation,” he said. “We’ll be back tomorrow morning to check on you and hopefully you'll be able to go home. Have a good night.”

They walked out and I sniffled softly. 

“Well, it's getting late, we should probably head back home and let you get some rest,” my mom said. 

“Can I stay here with him?” Gerard asked, holding onto my hand. 

My mom nodded and she came over to kiss my forehead. They all said goodbye and my aunt gave me a little stuffed bear with a pink shirt that had ‘Get Well Soon!’ on it. She felt really bad, she kept crying as she apologized. When they all finally left, I scooted over and patted the spot beside me but Gerard just shook his head. 

“You scared me,” he said. “I was only home for about twenty minutes when mom got the phone call that an ambulance came to take you to the hospital. She was panicked and didn't really tell us what happened. I thought…I thought that maybe you might've hurt yourself because of what I said.”

“I'm sorry,” I apologized. “I didn't know it was pineapple, it didn't look like it because it was just tiny chunks in syrup. My lips still feel all swollen, like I got lip injections.”

Gerard chuckled softly and squeezed my hand. 

“Well, if it helps I still think you look beautiful,” he said. 

I know I didn't, my mouth probably looked all weird and red. 

“Daddy, you can't sleep sitting up like that. Sleep up here?” I offered. “We can put a pillow between us.”

Gerard sighed before laying up on the bed beside me. I went to move the pillow between us but he denied. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me. 

“I don't know if we can ever get back to the way we were before,” he whispered and I felt a pang in my heart. “But I'm willing to try to get close.”

“I won't do it again,” I promise. 

Gerard looked at me like he didn't really believe me. 

“You broke my heart,” he whispered. 

His eyes watered and I kissed his cheek softly. 

“I-I didn't mean to,” I whimpered. “I'm sorry. Will you ever trust me again?”

“I don't know,” he muttered. “You just keep fucking doing this shit. You'd have to work for it.”

“I will,” I promised. “I'll do anything. What can I do?”

“Just get some rest,” he said. 

I sniffled, feeling him run my fingers through my hair as I fell asleep. I knew that this didn't mean he was mine again but I was gonna work so hard for him to trust me again.


End file.
